Multiplications
by Cat Calls
Summary: A strange virus sweeps through Voyager's crew. The doctor comes up with an ingenious solution. J/C, K/D, P/T. *Finished! Yay!*
1. Illness

Multiplications – By Kat Calls  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: It's all mine, and I'm getting paid millions to write it! mouah ha ha ha ha! And I seem to remember some pigs flying back there. (That was supposed to be sarcasm, for those who think too literally)  
  
Note: This was the first trek story I ever wrote. I began to write this before the end of the show even came on the air. I was an untrained trekkie, and so a lot of the things were wrong in terms of the facts. I have since edited this and deleted most of the problems. But a lot of the time, the facts I invented were integral to the plot. It was sort of like trying to completely wipe out the ground floor of a tall building, while leaving the rest intact. I hope you aren't too confused. I certainly was, but I think the end result is reasonable. Just don't measure this one against my other stories please. – Kat Calls (Beth)  
  
Chapter 1 – Illness  
  
* * *  
  
Ensign Swinn Powell was helping Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres realign the forward sensor relay when suddenly the floor began to pitch and sway. She smelled a sickly odour and she leaned on the side of the engineering console to try to catch her breath. She sucked in the air slowly and evenly to keep herself from throwing up the lunch Neelix had prepared for her. It was definitely not any kind of meal she wanted to revisit.  
  
"Ensign Powell could you please hand me the coil spanner on your left… Ensign?"  
  
Swinn stammered, "Just wait…I…I…need to just…I can't…" The whole ship was spinning around her and she found herself listing dangerously to the right to compensate.  
  
B'Elanna poked her head out from behind the console just in time to see Swinn lose her desperate fight to remain upright and conscious.  
  
Swinn collapsed, and the coil spanner she held rolled out of her hand.  
  
"Swinn!" She called "Engineering to transporter room two! I have an emergency here! Beam Ensign Powell and I to sick bay! Lieutenant Carey take over!" The two disappeared in a blue haze and reappeared moments later in sickbay.  
  
"Activate the Emergency Medical Hologram!" B'Elanna picked up Swinn's unconscious form, and deposited her on one of the bio beds.  
  
The doctor appeared beside her. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Hey! You shouldn't be lifting heavy objects!" He pointed accusingly at B'Elanna's slightly rounded belly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, and then quickly went back to Swinn. "I'm not entirely sure what happened here. One second she was fine, helping me with the relays and the next, she just passed out!"  
  
The doctor took out his tricorder and started humming it above Swinn's body. "Hmm… Well this is strange."  
  
B'Elanna looked at him in alarm. "What is it?"  
  
"Well she seems to have a type of stomach virus, but it's not any kind that I know of. Her red blood cell count is way too far down. That's why she fainted. Computer replicate a glucose trianaline hypospray compound." He took the small bottle from the medical replicator, clicked it into a hypospray needle, and began to inject it into his patient.  
  
"If it's a virus, could it be contagious?" B'Elanna took a wary step back from the bio bed.  
  
The doctor picked his tricorder up again and quickly passed it over B'Elanna's head and shoulders.  
  
The doctor's brow furrowed. "There isn't any of this particular virus in your system right now, but it looks as though there might have been a form of this running through your system for the past five months. It seems to have gone dormant."  
  
"What? I never got sick like this!" B'Elanna looked stunned as the doctor tried to push her towards one of the beds. The Klingon half of her just wanted to clock him. She forced her Human half to take precedence however, and laid down on the bed.  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Concern filled her voice.  
  
He ran the tricorder the full length of her body and took more readings of her biochemistry and blood counts. "As I said. You have a dormant form of this virus. In Ensign Powell the virus mutated and began to expand through her system rather quickly, killing off her red blood cells. Your body has developed an immunity to it. The natural protective shielding your body has built to adapt to childbearing has convinced the virus that it should mutate to a different form than Ensign Powell, and now it's beginning to die out. In other words, your baby has saved your health, and quite possibly your life." He clicked the tricorder shut and allowed the stunned engineer to sit up. "I see no reason for you to be worried lieutenant. Over the last four months since you became pregnant, it lay in remission. It has not harmed your child"  
  
At that, Swinn Powell began to stir once again.  
  
"Ah Ensign!" the doctor called " I see you've decided to join the land of the living.!"  
  
"I feel like I'm going to throw up." The room was still spinning, but the haze that had been her mind was slowly clearing. She realized the doctor was injecting a hypospray into her neck, and lifted her chin slightly to give him better access to it. She closed her eyes tightly as the room heaved once again.  
  
"This is just something to settle your stomach."  
  
B'Elanna pushed herself off the bio bed. "If you don't need to do any more scans, I'll be in engineering." She began to step away from the bed just as Ensign Harry Kim and Crewman Jenny Delaney appeared before her in a Blue fog. Jenny was lying on the floor unconscious, and Harry was kneeling beside her in starship pajama bottoms with a concerned look on his face. B'Elanna remembered that he had been on the night shift, and this was the time he normally had allocated for sleep.  
  
"Doc you gotta help me here. She just passed out! I don't know what I did!"  
  
B'Elanna, who had a feeling she knew what was coming next, decided to take advantage of Harry's frightened disposition.  
  
"Maybe she couldn't stand the sight of you in those pants." She grinned.  
  
"This is no time to joke!" he whined and lifted Jenny up on to the bio bed which B'Elanna had just vacated. He gently cleared her sweat soaked hair away from her face, and took hold of her hand.  
  
The Doctor ran his tricorder over Jenny and frowned. "It's the same thing as Ensign Powell. She has a reduced red blood cell count. It's the same virus. We should inform the Captain. We could have an epidemic on our hands." He injected the necessary compounds into his new patient's neck  
  
"Torres to the Captain, We need you to come down to sickbay immediately."  
  
Silence echoed over the comm link.  
  
"Captain please respond." B'Elanna said desperately.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in concern and B'Elanna grabbed his hand.  
  
"Computer, give me Captain Janeway's location!" B'Elanna frantically called out.  
  
"Captain Janeway is in the ready room." The computer droned.  
  
The doctor quickly added, "What is Captain Janeway's current status?"  
  
"Captain Janeway is unconscious."  
  
Harry practically screamed to the poor crewman in transporter room one to beam the Captain directly to sick bay. And B'Elanna pulled away from him in shock and surprise.  
  
The Captain appeared lying on the floor, and Harry ran to her and lifted her to the bed. And as he did so, B'Elanna called over the comm.  
  
"B'Elanna to Chakotay" and then she silently mouthed the words "Please let him be okay! Please let him be okay! Please-please-please."  
  
"Chakotay here."  
  
"Oh good! Commander, I think you should come down to sickbay, We have a problem."  
  
"I'm on my way! Chakotay out."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tuvok. You have the bridge." Commander Chakotay jogged past the Vulcan's security post, and into the turbolift. He was uncertain as to the reason for his summons, but only slightly wary. He'd been called to sickbay many times before in less than emergency situations. This time would be no different.  
  
When he walked into sickbay, the scene that greeted him was more frightening than any he had ever imagined. B'Elanna Harry and the Doctor were running from person to person, administering hyposprays, and trying to explain the situation to no fewer than eight patients. Each looking pale and dizzy, and lying on their backs in what looked like an effort to keep down their lunches. Some were on the bio-beds, and a few lay on the pull out cots. He did no more than briefly scan the room, before frantically searching out the doctor.  
  
"It's like nothing I've ever seen Commander. The virus has been dormant for as long as six months in some of these cases. It seems that when we passed that protostar yesterday, the mild radiation we picked up from it triggered the dormant virus to mutate and drastically reduce the number of red blood cells in their systems. The red blood cells are the ones that carry nutrients to the different systems of the body. No one could survive for long in this condition. Not only that, but conventional methods of treatment are no more than prolonging the inevitable."  
  
"The inevitable Doctor? What would that be?" Chakotay looked around him, and noticed that the Captain was one of the ones carrying the virus. He was somewhat surprised and alarmed to see her there, as he had, only minutes before, seen her walk into her ready room looking fit and healthy. He smiled worriedly at her and nodded. She met his gaze and very slowly pushed herself up off the bed. He noticed that her complexion was paler than usual, sweat drenched her forehead, and she winced at any sudden movements.  
  
"I will have to administer doses of glucose trianaline compounds at regular intervals to prevent them from losing consciousness. If I were to stop these treatments, they would all collapse and eventually their systems would fail. For the moment, the dose is acting like a steroid. Giving their bodies just enough energy to survive, but not enough to function."  
  
The Commander looked alarmed. "Is there anything else we might do? -And why hasn't it affected any male crewmembers?" He said, abruptly noticing the strange inequality in gender.  
  
"You're right commander, that is something I'd noticed and I have a theory about it."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"There's something about the female human genome that this virus is attracted to. None of the other species and none of the males on the ship seem to be affected. Another suspicious circumstance is that B'Elanna seems to be immune to this virus, even though she has enough of the appropriate DNA. Her scans show that she actually was infected with the virus, but it lay dormant the same as all the other patients. Since the others have fallen ill, the virus in her bloodstream is dying off instead. The virus in her body reacted differently to the ambient radiation off the protostar."  
  
"Really? Do you have any indication why this is the case?" Chakotay was staring at the Captain again. She looked desperate to try to get over to them. Chakotay gave her a look that clearly said "you shouldn't do that," but she stubbornly shook her head at him, and kept going. He was tempted to run to her side in aid, but he forced himself to concentrate on what the doctor was saying.  
  
"Yes. It's simple. When she became pregnant her body started producing a fluid which counteracts the effect of the virus. In essence she is not ill because she is pregnant."  
  
"Are you saying that every human woman on this ship is about to become ill except B'Elanna?" The Commander nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, so far, these are the only ones who have come down with an active strain, but I get the feeling that this is not the last of them. I've set the computer up to monitor the human female crewmembers and beam them directly here at the first sign of distress."  
  
"Doctor." Wheezed a voice from behind Chakotay. The Captain stepped over to the Commander's side, and leaned on his arm for support. Obviously the dizziness was becoming harder to control. He circled a protective arm around her to keep her from falling. "Doctor…. Did you say that B'Elanna's body was… producing a chemical… to counteract the effect of the virus?  
  
"Yes. It's a slow acting chemical that has managed to not only suppress the infection from mutating, but it has also killed off a small proportion of the virus."  
  
Kathryn wheezed again then leaned further into Chakotay's shoulder to regain her equilibrium. He took hold of her hands and half walked, half carried her slowly back to the bed.  
  
"Doctor … is there any way to… to replicate this chemical?  
  
"I'm afraid that if I were to administer the chemical to someone other than B'Elanna, the virus would simply ignore it and keep going. The chemical her body is producing is unique to her, and would have no effect on any of the others nor yourself." He paused as if realization might be dawning. "Unless…. Captain this may be a bit extreme… And I'm not entirely certain it would work… But I have a hunch that we won't be seeing any other alternatives."  
  
She nodded, but winced at the movement, so she just said, "Go ahead doctor."  
  
"I think that the only way to combat this virus is to force your body to create the needed shielding chemical."  
  
She still didn't understand his meaning and gave him a pained but puzzled look.  
  
"Captain… Your body would produce the necessary chemicals if you were pregnant." 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: These characters are way to complex to be of my invention. I lay no claim to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications - Chapter 2 – Decisions  
  
* * *  
  
Chakotay leaned over the desk in the ready room and turned the monitor to face him. He had never felt that comfortable sitting in the chair behind the desk. That was definitely the Captain's chair and he didn't feel right sitting in it. Even when he was acting Captain in situations like this one, he always tried to work from the "Visitor" side of the desk.  
  
There was a lot of work to do, and the Captain didn't seem to be getting any better than she had been two days before. It didn't look promising that she would be back any time soon. In fact the hyposrays that the doctor had been administering were beginning to have less effect. The patients were all building up immunities to the compounds and some were now on to triple concoctions. The Captain, being one of them.  
  
There were now thirty-two female crewmen who had shown signs of the virus. The sickbay had to be expanded for the time being, into the mess hall and the doctor was busy almost all the time. Tom had to be relieved of Con duty so he could perform his functions as a medic in sickbay, as well as the four other science officers that had been recruited as extra nurses. For the last two days, the human females all over the ship had been dropping left right and centre. Chakotay remembered that he had only just returned to the bridge after his conversation with the doctor, when the conn officer in Tom's place had keeled over, and the automatic transport had kicked in before anyone could approach her to make sure she was all right.  
  
Chakotay was usually less than inspired by the abilities of the remaining pilots on board. So he now took the controls himself as often as possible. Piloting the ship and calling orders at the same time, just as he used to on the Maquis ship.  
  
Reading B'Elanna's engineering report and drinking a big cup of tea, he felt the stirrings of a headache. he put down the mug and began to rub his temples. He couldn't concentrate. He was more than a little worried now.  
  
So far, the Captain had refused to give up hope that the doctor would be able to find a different method to cure the sickness. He had done blood tests on every female crewmember on the ship and the only real information he found useful to the case at all, was Seven of Nine. Her borg technology seemed to make it impossible for her to contract the virus, and the doctor held out hope that he might be able to use the information her nanoprobes gave him. He was right this second, scanning the ex-borg to determine if her altered physiology might hold a clue.  
  
The Captain worried that if they used the doctor's suggestion and impregnated all of the human females on the ship, then they would end up with much the same problem in nine months as they had now.  
  
An overcrowded sickbay.  
  
Not only that but it meant that the females would all have to pair up with the males to create their offspring. Even with artificial insemination, they would have to have donors. And with a ship the size of Voyager, and a crew as culturally and racially diverse, it would be pretty obvious who had fathered which children.  
  
Parenthood was something she didn't feel comfortable forcing her crewmates, or herself, to do. She wasn't averse to becoming a mother. Far from it, she had told him once, that she hoped she would have her own children some day when they reached earth. She was only wary of bringing them up on a starship. Especially one lost so far from home.  
  
As of yet, the rest of the crew had agreed to her opinions about waiting for as long as possible before leaping into that type of choice. He couldn't blame them. It was a big responsibility, not one to be taken lightly.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment about what their illnesses meant for him.  
  
Nine months from now, he could be a father.  
  
As much as the idea scared him, it also piqued his curiosity. It made him think things that he probably shouldn't.  
  
Like the woman who would bear his own.  
  
He knew Kathryn would object for as long as she possibly could, before ever considering something this drastic. It would put her crew in danger. And more importantly she would be forced into a situation where her emotions for another could hurt her.  
  
He knew that if she were to have a child, The emotional attachment she would have with the child would be extreme. That would put her at risk. Loving someone could do that. He should know. The risks he had taken for her over the years proved it all.  
  
"Doctor to Chakotay" the comm link buzzed.  
  
"Chakotay here. What can I do for you doctor?"  
  
"I request that a meeting be called in the mess hall immediately."  
  
"Have you found a cure then?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, but I have some rather important information regarding Seven of Nine, which I believe will give the women here a new perspective."  
  
"I'm on my way. I'll call the rest of the senior staff together. Chakotay out."  
  
"Chakotay to all senior staff, Meeting in the mess hall in two minutes."  
  
He stood up, turned the monitor off, and strode out the doors.  
  
Walking into the mess hall, he went quickly over to Kathryn's cot, and kneeled down next to it.  
  
"Kathryn." He whispered  
  
Her eyes flickered and she turned her head to look at him. He was surprised and frightened by her haggard and thin appearance. She was still beautiful, but the weariness in her eyes made him crumble inside.  
  
"Promise me you will do what you need to do to save yourself and the rest of your crewmates." He whispered to her.  
  
"Oh Chakotay." She rasped. "I'm tired of this virus. I can't stand up without falling over, or eat food without feeling sick to my stomach. I can't even read reports without my hands shaking!" She looked more upset about the last one than the first two and he smiled. That was her, always a "the ship comes first" kind of person.  
  
"Then do what you need to get better." He whispered.  
  
She swallowed heavily. "I need to know….." She looked away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If I have no other choice…. Would you be there for me? And for our child?"  
  
Chakotay's heart stopped and he took hold of her hand. He knew what she was asking, and almost didn't believe his ears. They were ringing now.  
  
"You know I would help you with anything. I was hoping you would ask me to."  
  
"Only if it's entirely necessary."  
  
He agreed. "Only if necessary." He paused warily. "Kathryn… Our child would be loved and wanted wouldn't it?"  
  
She turned her head to look him directly in the eyes. The inner strength was still there, and she gave him a weak smile. "I want it to be a child made from love. But since that isn't possible right now, this is the next best thing. Yes Chakotay, our baby would be loved. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
B'Elanna and Tom walked into the mess hall just as Chakotay lifted Kathryn's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Before either commanding officer saw them, she grabbed Tom violently and pulled him back outside with her. The doors closed before them and Tom reached for her to steady himself before he toppled into the bulkhead behind him. They looked at each other knowingly, paused a moment, to give the two a bit more time alone, then gave each other a silent nod and smile before stepping back inside.  
  
The senior staff met around Kathryn's bed so she could participate. She was the only senior bridge crewmember who had been affected by the virus, so it was the most logical place to hold meetings.  
  
"Doctor what have you found?" Chakotay began the discussion.  
  
"I'm afraid this virus is a little more virulent than we had originally surmised."  
  
Hearts all around the room plummeted.  
  
"When I extracted the Borg technology from Seven of Nine, and tested it, I found no explanation for why her nanoprobes were stopping her from catching this virus. So I went back to her original DNA tests and it triggered something in my memory from when we first brought Seven of Nine on board. A couple of tests I ran confirmed my suspicions. I didn't want to tell anyone about this without her permission and she sees now that we may not have any other choice. It could be important in my search for some kind of cure or it could give the patients here another point of view." He paused and looked up at Seven.  
  
She nodded to him and spoke up. "It has now become necessary to tell you that I am not able to have children. The remaining Borg technology in my body inhibits this."  
  
The Captain looked stunned. Harry looked like he was going to faint. Even though his relationship with Jenny had augmented, the poor boy was still very taken with Seven.  
  
The Doctor continued. "I'm afraid that this might be the reason she has not contracted the infection. When I first learned of the fact that childbearing could produce an antibody for this virus, I became concerned that Seven might display the symptoms and never be able to combat them. I went to Seven with my concern and we tested her for the virus. She showed no signs of it. The borg technology in her body actually didn't do anything. She simply never contracted the virus. I've since learned that the virus attacks the tissue in the uterus first. If it doesn't find a healthy mature uterus, then it simply cannot survive. In a case where the uterus is still intact, and healthy, the virus would then move on to another part of the body, thus becoming invincible. Therefore, only women who are of childbearing ability would be affected. This virus attacks a certain type of DNA. It's not specific enough for me to be concerned that it's engineered. It would probably attack Klingons as well as one or two other Alpha quadrant species, none that we have here though. I don't see how we could track it backwards to the time when we were affected to see if there would be a cure in that area. It's too far back. We need something sooner."  
  
The Captain's weak voice spoke up. "Doctor what does this mean then?"  
  
"It means that now you and the rest of the human females on this ship, can either bear a child, or you can wait until the virus kills you."  
  
The Captain's serene expression gave no indication to the turmoil, which existed within her. She folded her hands over each other and thought about her crew. She needed to be there for them. She couldn't let a virus kill her off this way, so she had only one choice. She thought of the child that she would have, and all of a sudden her reasons for not wanting to bring a child into this kind of life didn't matter anymore. She wanted this child. He or she hadn't even been conceived yet and already she felt a burgeoning love for it.  
  
When she spoke, it was with a trembling voice. "How exactly will we organize this? Pairing everyone up, I mean."  
  
"I was thinking we could allow the crew to decide." The Doctor replied. "They could always choose each other of their own free will of course, but for those who do not wish to know with whom they are affiliated, I could organize a donor clinic. I could arrange it so that the female having the child would be paired with a male with similar physical features. That way we could ensure the secrecy of the child's parentage.  
  
I will keep all the files as such, locked until the child is of the age where he or she has the choice of whether to open them. Neither the mothers nor the fathers would have those rights. Only the child would. This would be necessary to preserve the peace within the 'Family' so to say. Nullifying the booster shots anyone might have received recently to prevent such occurrences, should be no problem."  
  
Everything he was saying was making too much sense. She could see herself being as big as B'Elanna was, and bigger. Chakotay was a big man. It would be appropriate for his child to be big too. She began to block out what was being said, and stare openly at her first officer. He caught her gaze and held it. He smiled at her, and her heart started pounding.  
  
"Seeing as how this trip is not exactly a short one, I recommend we attempt to convince people to pair up to parent rather than choose the anonymous donor." The Doctor stated "The nature of our predicament forces us to rely on each other's strengths and weaknesses to overcome odds. We might say that these children are our odds. It makes sense to have another designated person in a family to care for each child. I do not recommend single parenting for anyone. Based on where we are, and how our crew will be decimated in nine months, it could cause problems with our ability to sustain ourselves. Who knows, it could even prove to be fatal."  
  
Seven stepped in. "Don't forget those of the crew who are not about to become parents though. We still have many females of other species, who are not affected who I'm sure would be willing to help out with the children's upbringing. And I know that not all of the males are going to become fathers. It's not necessary to utilize them all to fulfil this quota of children. It would be inefficient. They too would be expected to aid in the upbringing and welfare of the children."  
  
"Another important factor cropped up when I was scanning Lieutenant Torres." The Doctor interrupted. "If we were to do this, we would be forcing the virus to go dormant before the fluids might work to kill it off. By the time the virus is completely eliminated, They would be well into the second trimester of pregnancy and the option of abortion would be eliminated for everyone. It's just not safe after that."  
  
Chakotay had millions of fears about this situation, but only one needed to be addressed immediately.  
  
"What about the births? If we impregnate all of these women at once, won't it make sense that they would all give birth at once? Wouldn't that be a little difficult for just you and Mr. Paris to handle?  
  
"It would, yes. I will have need to train a large number of the staff of the proper procedure of childbirth. You never know whether two or three or even four of the children would decide to come at once." The Doctor continued on, matter of factly. "Even Lieutenant Torres, being half Klingon could be delivering her baby just two months before everyone else." People started to give him questioning looks.  
  
"Klingon pregnancies last longer than Human pregnancies. I had to estimate the length of gestation based on a compromise between the two." He explained.  
  
Throughout the entire conversation, Kathryn lay on her cot with a stunned expression on her face. Her hands had slowly moved down to cover her belly in a protective gesture.  
  
A child.  
  
It would be Chakotay's child. She knew for sure. Hadn't he already promised her? Her mind was whirling with the thought.  
  
"—in the meantime I would recommend that until the virus is completely out of their systems, these women should not be going on any away missions, and we should try to avoid outside contact. Although we have not seen any trace of the virus in other species on the ship, that doesn't mean that everyone in the quadrant is immune to its effects. Just look at lieutenant Torres."  
  
What the doctor was saying was all beginning to swirl about in her mind. In fact the room was as well.  
  
A baby.  
  
On Voyager.  
  
Hers and Chakotay's.  
  
She reached out to clasp his hand.  
  
She never made it all the way there. Her vision blurred and she passed out. Her fingers dragging on the carpet below the cot.  
  
"Doctor!" Chakotay reached for Kathryn's fallen hand and held it close.  
  
"Just a moment. Let me get her some more medication."  
  
He ran to get the medical tray nearby and had the hypospray filled by the time he got back to her side.  
  
"I don't think these women can last too much longer here. They need to all make up their minds, and fast, about their futures here on Voyager."  
  
Samantha Wildman's weak voice floated over to them from a nearby cot. "I've already made up my mind. Raising Naomi on this ship has allowed me insight into what we can do if we put our heads together. I would be willing to do it again in a nanosecond. I wonder if Joe Carey would mind… "  
  
Chakotay smiled at her and stood up. "All right everyone, I guess we know what we have to do. All chiefs call meetings and inform the rest of the crew of the situation. Speak to any of the incapacitated crew you need, to get lists of who has someone in mind for this little soap opera, and who would like to consider raising their children alone. Please recommend to everyone to chose a partner. After that we will have another meeting, preferably with the Captain fully conscious. Dismissed"  
  
He pulled the doctor aside. "Doc, you need to 'discreetly' approach some of us," he referred to the males who were still considered unattached, "to explain what might be needed of us."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
People slowly left the makeshift sickbay speaking to others on the way past. Chakotay noticed Harry stop at Jenny Delaney's bedside, and he smiled. He turned his attention back to the Captain. She was so small. He could barely imagine her with a little bit of fat on her right now much less a full, round belly. He knelt down next to her, and whispered to her unconscious form. "I'll do what I can for you." He left a soft kiss on her forehead before getting back up again to return to his duties.  
  
* * *  
  
B'Elanna and Tom reached their quarters at the same time that night. This was a rare occurrence. And usually one to celebrate, but they were both exhausted and had no energy to do anything. B'Elanna's pregnancy made her more easily tired and Tom had just pulled a thirteen-hour shift in sickbay. So tonight they gossiped while they settled themselves down for the night.  
  
"I've never seen a couple cuter than those two. They definitely take the cake for the most angst in their relationship." B'Elanna chuckled. And spooned her backside into him  
  
"And we take the cake for the most anger!" Tom laughed  
  
"Hey that's not funny! I'm not angry 'all the time' I'm just a little aggressive!"  
  
"All the time." Tom finished for her  
  
B'Elanna growled low in her chest, and Tom decided not to push it. But he smiled anyway.  
  
He turned to face her. "Did you see the two of them looking at each other before she passed out? She definitely had the look of love in her eyes there. I wonder how they're going to handle caring for and loving their child. I don't believe it's possible to make a family with a woman, and still not admit to romantic feelings for her." Tom moved his hand softly over B'Elanna's stomach  
  
She smiled. "That's assuming a lot. You think she's going to ask him to help her?"  
  
"As sordid as it sounds, what choice does she have? It's either that or she goes for anonymous donation, and I know that's not a good idea for her. I get the feeling that she understands the importance of choosing a partner better than anyone else on this ship. She's got to choose someone, and I know there's always been a spark between them. Protocol denies her the right to have a relationship with anyone outside her rank, and he's the closest thing she's got."  
  
"They already love each other, I don't see why they feel the need to hide it from everyone and themselves. It serves no purpose other than to make sure starfleet knows that's not why he was made first officer in the beginning and any of us could tell them that! It's not like Starfleet knew they would be in this situation."  
  
"I mean everyone needs a best friend to hold every now and then. You know, maybe we should tell them what we think of this. Let them know that it's okay for them to love each other."  
  
B'Elanna laughed "We should have done that a long time ago, but it took me until today to see the Captain as a vulnerable person. She needs his guidance and comfort right now. I think he could spare some. He seems to have enough for the rest of the ship anyway."  
  
They dozed off, content, in each other's arms. 


	3. The Bets

Disclaimer –I'm not making any money from this. So don't sue me please. I would probably go bankrupt if you do. And that wouldn't be nice, would it?  
  
Note: This is going to be a very long story. It has been written in it's entirety, and I promise to put in one chapter a day. I'm not a big meanie like other writers. I don't want you to suffer. But if you're good, and give me enough reviews, I'll post an extra one. Now wouldn't that be nice?  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 3 – The Bets  
  
* * *  
  
The doctor had a lot of work to do today.  
  
He was busy establishing lists of the new couples.  
  
Most of them were people who had just decided to help out a friend and gain offspring in the process. Quite a few of the women suffering the effects of the virus had taken his suggestion of forming lasting "families" rather than taking anonymous donations. He had heard them talking to each other in the altered mess hall, and he knew that most of them were quite happy about the idea of children, but were properly frightened about the problems of raising children on a starship.  
  
A few of the women, he was becoming concerned about, especially the ones who had first shown symptoms of the virus. He would make his best effort to help them first. They would probably need a week or two of recovery while their bodies recognized their pregnancy and slowly forced the virus to return to dormancy. The faster he could help them the better.  
  
"Here ya go Doc!" Tom Paris handed a report to him from Commander Chakotay.  
  
"You're looking rather chipper today Lieutenant. Care to enlighten me as to the reason?" The Doctor took the report from Tom and quickly scanned the next set of couples' names.  
  
"Yeah, first of all B'Elanna isn't one of the sick ones, and second, although I am rather concerned for the others, it means my daughter will have plenty of comrades while she's growing up." Tom smiled.  
  
"I guess that would be a reason for you to be content. As the first father here on Voyager you must have been greatly concerned for the education and emotional comfort of your child."  
  
"Yeah well, Naomi's a great kid, but I get the feeling that a gap of six and a half years could be a bit too big a space to make them honest playmates. The possibility of friends for my daughter, is a good reason for me to be happy…. That and the third set of names on that list I just handed you."  
  
The Doctor looked back down at the padd, and the corners of his mouth began to curve upwards. He chuckled.  
  
"Going to win the pot this time are we? I'll take a guess that you're not the only one."  
  
"Yeah, I said she would ask for his help, Harry said he'd bet anything that she would go for the anonymous donation. We got a few others involved, and well… Anyway, I'll be in the mess hall if you need me." Tom turned and walked out of sickbay with a swing in his step.  
  
He turned the corner into the mess hall, and almost bumped right into Naomi Wildman and Neelix.  
  
"Hey there! How are you doing?" He spoke to Naomi.  
  
"Neelix and I were going to get some vegetables from the hydroponics bay. He's going to show me how to cook!  
  
"So now you're going to take over his job are you? I don't want to make him feel too bad now, but sometimes these changes are for the best!" Tom looked over at Neelix, who was chuckling in his silly sort of Talaxian way. Tom laughed and shook his head. No matter how many times he told Neelix his food was horrible, the little alien never believed him.  
  
Tom changed the subject. "So how's your mom? She feeling okay today?"  
  
"She says she's very dizzy, and can't stand up, but she told me I was going to have a little brother or sister!" Naomi looked ecstatic over this bit of news.  
  
"That's great! I'm sure when you get just a little bigger, you'd make a perfect babysitter. There will be plenty of people around here willing to pay replicator rations for a person with your qualifications!"  
  
Naomi beamed with obvious pleasure at the compliment. She looked up at Neelix. "We should probably get those vegetables before people get hungry."  
  
"And I should be getting back to work." Tom watched the two walk off, hand in hand, and turned into the mess hall.  
  
Tom was able to administer three hyposprays, and a few comforting words, before Harry intercepted him.  
  
"Tom, I'm worried about Jenny. She's getting pretty bad. I was hoping she could be one of the first to get the treatment."  
  
"Harry calm down. The doc is going to treat them in an order based on the severity of their symptoms. She will be near the beginning….. Did Jenny ask you to help her?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked at his feet. "Yeah she did."  
  
Tom slapped him on the back and grinned at him. "Well I guess this is congratulations then! You are going to do it aren't you?"  
  
"Of course! I even asked her to marry me!"  
  
Tom almost tripped. "What did she say to that?"  
  
"Well she said she wants to think about being a family for a bit and then marriage will be a definite possibility."  
  
"In other words you're engaged to become engaged."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Tom suddenly remembered their bet from earlier. "hey buddy, you owe me six replicator rations!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean she actually asked him?"  
  
"I told you she would! I think that, being stuck here in the delta quadrant, no one wants to have children by themselves. The Captain is only human. Even she would feel some trepidation about such a huge life changing experience. It's a completely understandable reaction to her predicament." Tom explained. "I've got to get back to work. I've taken up enough precious time gossiping as I can. I'll see you later Har!" 


	4. The Healing

Disclaimer: I know you are but what am I. (See chapters 1, 2, and 3 for crying out loud.)  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 4 – The Healing  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn Janeway stood up very slowly. She was still feeling weak and dizzy, but the dizziness never escalated to the point where she collapsed anymore.  
  
The doctor was quite pleased with her recovery, and he wanted her to go back to her quarters and rest some more before going back to work. He knew her well, and assigned Chakotay to "look after her" as often as was possible. In other words, he was there to keep her from escaping to the bridge. He seemed to think that in her weakened condition, she couldn't use her brain. She would just end up sitting in the Captain's chair or in her ready room anyway. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Chakotay had taken over all her fun.  
  
Ever since her procedure, a week ago, Chakotay had been clucking after her like a mother hen. Not that he didn't usually do that, but he seemed to have doubled his efforts. One effort for her, and one for his child inside her.  
  
He took her arm now, and helped her to steady herself. She clung to it gratefully as he led her slowly to the turbolift.  
  
Harry passed them in the other direction. "Congratulations Captain, Commander." He spoke with a smile on his way past.  
  
The Captain turned slowly and called after him. "Congratulations yourself Harry! And give my best to Jenny too!"  
  
Harry beamed like an expectant father should, and called out, "Thanks I will!" before slipping away into the mess hall.  
  
Chakotay leaned down to Kathryn and spoke quietly in her ear. "That went well. It looks as though the Voyager rumor mill has dealt with things again."  
  
She chuckled. "A lot of people on this ship are going to need congratulations right now." Her expression sobered. "But I know that this is not what everyone wanted. A lot of these women had spouses back home, and now they've been forced to make a new family here on Voyager."  
  
Chakotay nodded. "Am I your family here then?"  
  
"Things have kind of evolved that way, so I guess you are."  
  
Chakotay frowned. "Don't forget that you chose it that way."  
  
"I chose it that way because I couldn't imagine choosing anyone else. But I can't help wishing things were different."  
  
It was the best he could hope for under the circumstances.  
  
They stopped before her quarters, she keyed in her entry code, and they slipped inside together. Before she realized what he was doing, he swept her up into his arms, and carried her to the bed.  
  
The sight of Kathryn lying on her bed was one he was destined to have engraved in his memory.  
  
She caught his eyes and felt too much heat there. So she did what she normally did in these circumstances.  
  
She asked for a ship's report.  
  
Chakotay was eager enough to oblige her. He told her of the negotiations for deuterium which he had set up with a nearby colony of a species called the Stillen. He gave her as much information as he knew, about their history, culture, and their political structure.  
  
Eventually the bed she was laying on was forgotten. Or at least they could ignore it more easily.  
  
"I'm assuming you've been kept up to date not only with the running of the ship but also the new gossip?"  
  
Chakotay laughed. "The Captain's not supposed to gossip!"  
  
"Well ever since we've been stuck in this quadrant, I've learned that the well being of my crew is not just about physical health. I need to know the goings on of the family life here in order to help the crew with their problems. It could affect their capacity to work you know."  
  
looked unconvinced. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me who is with who now! I want names!" Kathryn looked conspiratorial.  
  
"I feel like I'm being pried for information here. But I'll tell you anyway."  
  
They talked with each other long into the afternoon. Until the time Chakotay had promised to relieve Tuvok from his post.  
  
"Promise me you'll get some sleep. Have you eaten yet today?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "No I haven't, but if you could just replicate me some toast and a glass of milk before you go, it would help. I haven't really been able to eat all that much due to the virus. Everything makes me queasy and lightheaded."  
  
Chakotay walked over to the replicator and procured the meal.  
  
"I really hope you start eating substantial food soon. I've never seen you eat so little. And that's saying a lot."  
  
"Yes mother." Kathryn teased.  
  
"Yeah well, now I have a reason to tell you to take care of yourself. Just remember that I get very possessive about family." He handed her the plate and glass, and leaned down to plant a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kathryn blushed. She couldn't help wondering whether he meant her, or their child. What really sent her mind spinning was that he probably meant both of them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohhhh this is so exciting!" B'Elanna leaned over the table towards Tom. The mess hall had finally been reorganized to its proper function, and it seemed to be a little more crowded than usual.  
  
"I know it feels like it's been weeks since we really saw any of these people. I was running around in sickbay tending to a lot of them, but it was like they were strangers. I never really got a chance to talk to them at all." Tom looked around him at the crowded tables. "I tell you, it's good to be back at the helm. I wasn't really cut out for all that sickbay medic stuff." He jammed his fork into the food on his plate and took a rather overlarge bite. He swallowed deeply and continued. "This afternoon I came on duty at the same time as Chakotay, and man! The guy looks so incredibly proud of himself. You'd think he actually had to put in some kind of effort to knock up the Captain. Of course I just let him be, and didn't say too much about it. Why push it when he's in a good mood eh?"  
  
B'Elanna looked at him suspiciously. "I'm sure you said a little something to knock him off his high horse. C'mon Tom, I know you. I'm sure you couldn't resist ribbing him just a bit!"  
  
Tom looked mildly offended. "Who me?! Why would you think I would be so rude as to… Well maybe I did mention something…"  
  
B'Elanna was triumphant. "Ha! I knew it! What did you do this time helm boy!?" She knew that name pissed him off royally, and due to the slightly turbulent nature of their relationship, she had to admit her enjoyment at goading him.  
  
He gave her an exasperated look. "I only said that he would probably enjoy changing dirty diapers, and that it would give him a whole new outlook on life!"  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "You didn't! I think I should probably be insulted myself at that one!"  
  
Tom stood up and moved around the table next to her. He placed his palm on her abdomen, and gave her a light kiss. "I'd change diapers for you any day." He whispered in her ear.  
  
B'Elanna stood up and took his hand. "We have thirty minutes before either one of us has to be anywhere. You wanna go have some good old-fashioned holodeck fun? I have some holodeck time to spare." She gave him a suggestive smile, and a little growl.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! Sounds great" And they snuck out of the mess hall together, hand in hand. 


	5. Soft Hearts

Disclaimer: Paramount owns this story now, (Poor them.) because I refuse to take monetary compensation for it.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 5 – Soft Hearts  
  
* * *  
  
Jenny Delaney held her twin sister, Megan's hand. Megan's face was all flushed and sweat was pouring from her brow. Jenny was worried sick about her sister.  
  
Megan and two others were the only ones whom the doctor had been having difficulty treating. Lieutenant Robert Ayala, whom Megan had chosen as the father of her child, was sitting across from her knitting his hands together. He looked deep in thought, and rather more concerned than Jenny had expected.  
  
There was no reason for the pregnancy not to work, but for some reason, it just wasn't. And Megan had become immune to the doctor's injections. He had repeated his treatment to give Megan another chance for pregnancy this morning, and he held out hope that this would be the one. It would take her body a full twenty-four hours to recognize the pregnancy. At that time it would start building the immunity barrier to the virus, then the virus would slowly go dormant. It would probably be one or two weeks before the doctor would allow Megan to even leave the sickbay.  
  
Jenny really hoped it worked right now. She couldn't stand to see her sister this weak. She was hardly even coherent anymore, and was hallucinating badly just before she fell asleep. It was like she was slowly losing blood from a bad wound. The doctor's injections could only do so much for that type of illness.  
  
The doctor stepped over to her. "Crewman Delaney, If you and Lieutenant Ayala would like I can call you when her situation changes."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here." Jenny replied. "Rob, I know you have an early duty shift tomorrow. I think you should get some sleep."  
  
He nodded to her. "I'd feel that much better for her to have you here when she wakes up. Take care of her doc." He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and left.  
  
The doctor didn't like Jenny being here, not while she was still in a weakened state. But if he had no choice, then it would be best to get her comfortable. "Let me get you a blanket. You need your sleep too. Especially since you still aren't fully recovered from your illness. I'll set you up on one of the remaining bio beds."  
  
"Thank you doctor. I really appreciate it. Please wake me if anything changes." Jenny lay down on the next bed and the doctor draped a starfleet issue blanket over her.  
  
"I'll take care of Megan. Computer dim lights to twenty percent"  
  
And Jenny's eyes began to droop, and then close. She was more exhausted than she had realized.  
  
She slept.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was just getting off the night shift on the bridge, when he decided to drop in on Jenny. She would probably be asleep, but he needed to see her to make sure everything was okay. She was pretty wobbly when he left her to go on duty, and he couldn't help thinking she might be feeling vulnerable.  
  
Ringing the door chime was probably too mean at this hour, so he used the code she had given him, and slipped silently inside her quarters. He considered replicating her some breakfast, so she could have her meal in bed, and went into her bedroom to wait for her to wake. Or maybe to watch her sleep. He wasn't sure which.  
  
He took two steps in, before realizing that she wasn't even there.  
  
"Computer locate crewman Jenny Delaney."  
  
"Crewman Jenny Delaney is in the medical bay."  
  
The computer hadn't even finished the sentence before Harry was out the door and into the turbolift  
  
* * *  
  
Tom was just getting on his med shift when Harry ran into sickbay looking frantic. Tom watched him as he noticed Jenny lying on the biobed. His eyes widened and moved despairingly to Tom's.  
  
"What happened?!" He sounded so pitiful that Tom almost wanted to hug him. He was amazed that Harry's eyes never swung to the operating bed where Megan lay. Harry always could tell the twins apart, Tom just never realized how easily.  
  
"Harry! Don't panic buddy. She's just asleep. She was here to visit Megan. The doc let her stay overnight so she could stay until Megan woke up."  
  
The fear drained from Harry leaving his skin clammy and white. He was so relieved she was all right!  
  
"Breathe Harry." Tom coaxed.  
  
Harry breathed, and the color returned to his face. At the same time, what Tom had just said, really sunk in to his mind.  
  
"Megan? She was here to visit Megan? Did something happen to her?"  
  
"Megan wasn't taking the treatment the same way the others were. She's been here all week. I think the pregnancy might be working this time though. She looks less pale. And her temperature is down now." He indicated the operating bay where Megan lay, and could be sufficiently monitored. "We're keeping her under surveillance. She's not out of the woods yet. She and these two," he pointed to two other bio beds with occupants near Jenny, "are the only ones left. Megan was the most serious case of the three."  
  
Harry sat down on the last bed. "I was going to meet Jenny in her quarters after my shift, only she wasn't there. Then the computer said she was here and I… I just kind of freaked."  
  
"I can understand that reaction. It's scary to think of losing someone you love."  
  
Harry agreed. "Yeah that's for sure."  
  
Jenny rolled over to look at Harry. "You love me?"  
  
He hadn't realized she was awake, and he ran over to her side.  
  
"Yeah I do love you, and I don't want you to scare me like that again."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Harry paused. "Nothing. I guess, it was just my overactive imagination telling me that something had happened to you, and that was why you were in sickbay."  
  
"I love you too." Jenny's voice was quiet.  
  
Tom felt that he should try to measure the distance Harry's jaw had dropped, to send it to the guinness book of human records. He decided to pretend he wasn't there and hide in the doctor's office. He could still spy adequately from there.  
  
Harry noticed that they were magically alone and took the opportunity to give Jenny a deep kiss.  
  
He pulled away slightly. "I probably should have told you before, because now you're probably thinking that I love you because of the baby and all, but that's not true. I loved you before this, and the baby just makes those kind of things easier for me to say. I love you… I love both of you. Would you please marry me?"  
  
Jenny smiled. "That was much a much better proposal than last time. You even said please! Yes of course I'll marry you. I love you too. We both do."  
  
Harry lifted Jenny off the bio bed and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss they shared then was deeper than anything they had ever experienced. All because of love.  
  
"As soon as the Captain is feeling better, I'm going to ask her to perform the ceremony." Harry kissed her again.  
  
Tom decided to intervene before things got too hot and heavy. He just didn't want to watch that.  
  
He went to check Megan's readings first.  
  
Her blood count was still low but it was definitely on the rise. He ran the tricorder over her abdomen. The pregnancy was finally reading on the scanner. Jenny would want to know.  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked at him.  
  
"Er… sorry Tom." Harry stammered.  
  
"I figured you would maybe want to get a room. Now that Megan is stabilizing, Jenny will feel just that much better about doing so."  
  
Jenny looked ready to weep. "She's better?! She's Okay?"  
  
"We'll want to monitor her for the next week or two. She'll have to stay here. At least until she can walk on her own."  
  
"Thank you so much Tom!"  
  
"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for my best friend's fiancée. Well that and the fact that it's my job." Tom watched the reddening colour of Harry's face as he realized that Tom had been eavesdropping. He smiled knowingly at the embarrassed ensign, and continued. "I can call you when she wakes up if you'd like some privacy right now."  
  
"Thanks. Actually, call Lieutenant Ayala to stay here until she wakes. He would want to know that she's okay."  
  
"Consider it done." Tom waved them out into the hall. 


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is by far the most exciting thing to write in this whole story. I can be very inventive. (Sigh) I can't really be that inventive about the character personalities, because I don't really own them.  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 6 – Surprises  
  
* * *  
  
The Doctor had arranged appointments for every expecting mother on the ship. They all had follow up viral scans once a week, but now most of the pregnancies were four weeks along. That was long enough for him to scan the foetus' to check for signs of irregularities. He had not allowed any of them to stress their recoveries, and quite a few were still not back at work.  
  
He assumed that that was what the Captain wanted to talk to him about when she walked into sickbay an hour before her appointment.  
  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Doctor is there any way you could move my appointment to earlier today?" She looked overly enthusiastic. Like she was trying to prove how much energy she had, so he would let her back to work.  
  
"Unfortunately Captain, I have other appointments booked starting in a few minutes, right up to yours. I would prefer not to change them at this late hour."  
  
The Captain sighed. "I understand. I just need to keep busy. I need to do something other than twiddle my thumbs and ask for a report from Chakotay every five minutes."  
  
"If you're that restless, I wouldn't mind having an extra pair of hands here in sickbay. Mr. Paris is not due on his shift here until this afternoon, and I have a list of compounds I need replicated."  
  
"If you're going to let me work, why not on the bridge?"  
  
"It's too far away for me to monitor your stress levels. I don't want you to overexert yourself."  
  
"My stress levels are way over what they're supposed to be without even setting foot on the bridge! I need to be doing something that's an everyday activity. It would get my mind off my situation, and back on task where I can avoid thinking too much about what I've started!" She blushed, and clamped her lips tightly together as soon as she realized what she had let slip.  
  
The doctor looked at her curiously. "Are you worried about your pregnancy?"  
  
Kathryn snorted. "Yeah you could say that."  
  
"I would be happy to alleviate any fears you might have. If you'd like, I can act as a sounding board for your concerns."  
  
"I would like that doctor. I do have some concerns, but they're not all directly about my pregnancy."  
  
"I might remind you that I have added some psychological subroutines to my program. I feel I am competent to guide you through your problems"  
  
Even though the words sounded direct and harsh to her ear, Kathryn was surprisingly comforted by his effort to support her.  
  
She took a deep breath, to gather her courage. "I have a few concerns about my relationship with Chakotay."  
  
"Mm-hm?" The doctor didn't look surprised, and she continued.  
  
"At the moment, we're simply platonic friends, and nothing more. I've always noticed the chemistry between us, and I usually just try to ignore it. But since this whole problem started, I've been feeling tempted to get into a more physical relationship with him. I was wondering if the pregnancy could be affecting the way I feel about him?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I get the feeling that you are trying to find an excuse to keep yourself away from him. I'm not surprised by this confession. I have noticed your attraction to the Commander ever since we've been stranded here. Due to my extremely acute visual sensors, I can take notes of those types of things. The elevated pheromonal readings, dilated pupils and deepening of skin pigment are classic examples. I was a little shocked that you managed to last this long without doing something about it.  
  
The pregnancy might make it a little easier for you to see those feelings, but your elevated hormonal level won't create fantasies where none existed before."  
  
"I guess you're right. I appreciate the help doctor." The Captain was deep in thought, and was staring at one of the wall panels in front of her.  
  
"Ah! Here's my first appointment!… Ensign Kim, Crewman Delaney." He greeted Harry and Jenny as they walked in, and went over to the operating alcove to set up his scanners.  
  
"Captain." Harry looked surprised to see her there. "It's good to see you. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine, thank you Harry. Just a little restless, and looking for something to fill my time. I'm more than a little eager to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah Chakotay was telling us that ever since you've been comfortable walking on your own, you've been pacing your quarters and asking for performance reports every time he shows up." Harry teased.  
  
"Don't say that too loud! You'll get me in trouble with the doc. I don't think pacing my quarters is what he had in mind when he told me to rest."  
  
Harry laughed "If you'll excuse us, we have an appointment" Harry said the word 'we' almost reverently, and he went over to join Jenny with the doctor.  
  
It felt good for Kathryn to know Chakotay had been talking about her to the crew. She had been avoiding most of them, and was rather wary of being coddled. She didn't want to think that because she had someone inside her now, that she would somehow become a different person.  
  
"Doctor, If you have that replicator list you mentioned, I could probably give you a hand."  
  
"Here you are Captain. I thought you might reconsider." He picked up a padd, which lay on the scanning console and handed it to her.  
  
"I'll work on this in your office to get out from under your nose."  
  
She took the list and walked towards his office.  
  
"Uhh… Captain?" Harry stopped her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jenny and I were wondering if…. If you'd be willing to perform our wedding ceremony?"  
  
Kathryn smiled and nodded eagerly to him. "Congratulations! I could never say no to that kind of request. I'd be delighted! Just tell me when, and I'll clear up my schedule." she mumbled something under her breath that sounded kind of like- "As busy as my schedule is at the moment." But Harry couldn't be sure. The doctor was beginning Jenny's scans.  
  
"Thanks Captain. I'll talk to you later then." And he returned to Jenny's side.  
  
Kathryn walked into the office and began replicating the compounds the doctor had requested.  
  
She hadn't gotten all that far when she heard a high pitched scream and a thump from the operating bay.  
  
She ran back into the room just as Harry was pulling himself up off the floor with help from the doctor. He had a dazed look on his face. Jenny was looking at him with alarm from the bed. She had her hands crossed over her abdomen in a protective gesture.  
  
Harry was spluttering. "Two of them… I didn't think… just hadn't occurred to me…"  
  
The Captain was slowly starting to understand. "Doctor is he all right?"  
  
"Just a mild case of shock. He'll be okay." The doctor replied.  
  
"Captain! It's two. There are two of them! Twins!" Harry was swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
"I heard. I feel like it's all I ever say anymore, and I risk sounding redundant, but congratulations Harry, Jenny." She had her "all knowing mother" smile plastered to her face.  
  
She was a little shocked at this herself, to say the least. As much as she was happy for these two, Harry was right. No one had even considered this. She certainly couldn't imagine herself having twins. It made sense. Jenny being a twin and all, it was probably a genetic trait in her family.  
  
She gave them both congratulatory hugs.  
  
"Do you two mind if I go and spread a little joy to the world?"  
  
The two looked at each other, the questions in their eyes, and they communicated silently with smiles.  
  
"We don't mind. Gossip all you like" Jenny finally spoke.  
  
"I'll just finish up this list of compounds and be on my way then." Kathryn tried to sound nonchalant  
  
The doctor cut in. "Don't forget your appointment is in fourty minutes."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
Kathryn nearly ran down Chakotay in her haste to get back to her quarters.  
  
"Aha! Just the man I wanted to see! I have an interesting tidbit to share." She grabbed him and pulled him into her quarters with her. "Guess what." She sounded like a little child with a secret she wasn't supposed to tell. "Harry and Jenny are having twins."  
  
If he had had anything in his hands, he would have dropped it. Instead he just stared at her openmouthed.  
  
"They told me I could tell as many people as I wanted. Ohh, you should have seen it! It was hilarious! What I wouldn't give to have had another witness to the scene. Harry actually fainted!"  
  
Chakotay was still gawking at her.  
  
When he finally spoke it was with some trepidation. "I hadn't really thought about that. Both for us, and for the ship. It could be that this is not an isolated incident." He stared at her, and the tension crackled between them. "We might get more than what we bargained for Kathryn"  
  
Shivers went down her spine at the sound of him saying her name in that particular way. "I know. That was my first thought too. I was trying to imagine what this ship would look like with so many children in it, and all of a sudden, my mind tells me there might be even more kids than women who are pregnant." She hugged herself. "We're going to need to find a way to expand as many quarters as possible to fit cribs and such. I've really been indulged with all the space the Captain's quarters have. Those little rooms the crewmen have to live in couldn't support children."  
  
"The best way to solve that, is to get the people who have created new families to pair up, and live together, and we can tear down walls between two quarters." Chakotay suggested.  
  
Kathryn stared at him. He didn't seem to know what he was implying. He was deep in some kind of mathematical thought. So she gazed openly at him. She looked at the Tattoo over his eyebrow, and followed it through his hair, down to his neck, and chin, and finally back up to his eyes. His eyes which had been following her perusal, and which recognized the depth of sexual energy in hers and reflected it back.  
  
"I think we'd better wait to find out our crew numbers before dividing quarters." She said breathing hard, and licking her dry lips. She couldn't drop her eyes from his.  
  
"I agree. It might be a bit premature to suppose everyone will be willing to share." He leaned closer to her and captured her mouth with his.  
  
The kiss was better than any kiss she had ever experienced, and she lost herself in it. He was a talented first officer. She recalled, but this kind of talent, she never knew. She had been missing so much. She threw herself into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his back. She was desperate to not let her mind interfere with this.  
  
Too late.  
  
She pulled away. "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be distracted. I have to think about my mission. Getting everyone home. The crew depends on me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She had been expecting him to argue. She almost wanted him to be upset at her denial.  
  
"I have an appointment with the doctor. I have to go." She stood up to leave. He followed.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
She shouldn't have been nervous, but he deserved to be there for his child. And she wouldn't deny him the chance to be a father. He needed it as much as she needed to be a mother. They had both practically given up hope that they might ever be parents. The Alpha Quadrant and home, still seemed so far away.  
  
Parenthood was about cooperation. And he had told her she would be a good mother. She wanted to preserve that image. So she nodded.  
  
"Sure you can come along." 


	7. The Baby Shower

Disclaimer: Some day, I'm going to write a story that I can actually get paid for. But not right now, I guess.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 7 – The Baby Shower  
  
* * *  
  
The mess hall was brightly lit, with hanging banners reading the words "Congratulations!" falling from the ceiling. And on the floors near the entrance, stood holographic cutouts of what might, in Neelix's mind, be considered little storks with slings in their mouths.  
  
It was the beginning of the second trimester for most of the women on the ship, and Neelix had organized a gigantic baby shower for everyone.  
  
"Hello Mr. Vulcan! Welcome to the party!" Neelix extended his arms in a grand gesture and called from behind the counter.  
  
Tuvok felt the usual spurt of annoyance, and he quickly analyzed the feeling and repressed it. Neelix didn't know that he was being rude by addressing him as such, and logically, should not be punished for his insubordination. Neelix might even have thought he was complimenting him. The matter settled in his mind, he spoke.  
  
"I thank you Mr. Neelix. I have heard that it is commonplace to show support for women in these situations."  
  
Neelix scoffed, taking the wrong meaning from the Vulcan's solemn tone. "Oh come now! This is a time for celebration! A chance for everyone to evaluate their life, and to welcome new people into the wonderful Voyager family!"  
  
The differences between the two men were vast, and were becoming broader and broader the longer they spent together on board the ship. But Tuvok had to admit that he might have been a little too harsh in his wording for human ears. He noticed that Neelix tended to have the same affliction for reading malintention into his sentences.  
  
"That was the impression I wished to give. I have great respect for these women and I intend to hold their children in the same light." Tuvok watched carefully as Neelix's face slowly relaxed, and was gratified that he could dismiss the subject so easily.  
  
"Come then! Try the Jubelian fudge cake! Have some punch! Enjoy the festivities!"  
  
Tuvok was always amazed at how the little Talaxian could put these humans at ease with a bit of simple carefree gaiety. As it was, the surrounding faces smiled and nodded to him. On a Vulcan vessel, the gaiety would be nothing more than a hindrance to the efficiency of the crew. But here on Voyager, with so many humans present, it made them feel that they were worth the effort. And efficiency would undoubtedly increase. It was all the better that someone like himself was on board. The crew needed a little bit of grounding in reality every once in awhile.  
  
"Mr. Neelix, before I 'enjoy the festivities' might I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course! What might be your concerns?"  
  
"The Captain. I have noticed that she has been less communicative lately. She cuts herself off from the crew more often than usual and, I have noticed, has been late for her shift three days out of the last five. I figured your 'expertise' as morale officer could be called upon now to discern the cause of her difficulties."  
  
Neelix nodded concernedly. "I had noticed that she wasn't talking to me as much as before. Maybe you're right in your guess that she could use some cheering up. I'm not even sure if she was intending to show tonight." He paused in thought as he looked about the room for some sign of her. "I'll tell you what. I'll wait until after the party, then I'll try to get her alone so we can have a bit of a heart to heart. I'll have her smiling in no time! I promise!" And he clapped Tuvok on the back. "Now then, about the fudge cake… you really should try it!"  
  
Neelix left Tuvok with his slice of blue cake, and went to join one of the nearby tables. Harry, Jenny, Tom and B'Elanna sat chatting about children and names.  
  
Tom looked over at his wife. "Personally I was thinking that we could try a human name, but spell it the way the Klingons do when they try to write in English. That way B'Elanna's mother wouldn't go nuts trying to educate us as to the importance of the Klingon heritage." Tom and B'Elanna laughed together about some kind of inside joke.  
  
B'Elanna explained. "When he says 'educate', he really means she's going to beat us into submission until we agree to do things her way."  
  
Neelix chimed into the conversation. "So have you two chosen any names yet?" he nodded to Harry and Jenny.  
  
Harry held up his hands in defense. "Whoa Neelix lets just take this one step at a time. As much as I feel like I've spent my entire life with Jenny. I have to remind you that I have to get used to not only the idea of being a married man, but also a life with two children. Remember that three months ago, neither Jenny or I could have imagined these possibilities."  
  
Jenny took Harry's hand. "Harry's still in shock. He never actually woke up since he fainted in sickbay and this is all just part of the dream. I find it kind of hard to think about myself."  
  
"So should we try a safer topic then, while in the company of fraidy cats?" Tom made a hand gesture to include Harry and Jenny. "How about the wedding then? When will it be?"  
  
Neelix looked confused. "Fraidy cats? What's a fraidy cat?"  
  
Tom made a passing definition, and tried to finish his conversation. "So, you two? When will the big day be?"  
  
Jenny laughed and shook her head at him. That's a subject that Harry and I have actually discussed already, and we want to have it in astrometrics. As soon as possible."  
  
B'Elanna lifted an eyebrow. "Astrometrics? Why there?"  
  
Harry explained. "We wanted our parents to get in on the action, and the only place we can get reception from earth is in that lab, so it makes sense. We only just told them about all of this the last time we had our three minutes." She said, referring to the amount of time they were allowed to talk with loved ones every three months.  
  
"That sounds way too much like you Harry." Tom chuckled.  
  
B'Elanna let out an aggressive sneeze which had the discernible words, 'mama's boy' hidden behind her cupped hand.  
  
Jenny giggled. "You're all invited. We're getting as many people as we can to cram into that little room. Just a quiet and quick ceremony, then a honeymoon on the holodeck."  
  
Neelix clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I think it sounds absolutely wonderful. I'll be there." He stopped and turned to the rest of the table, looking suddenly concerned. "Now, I have some worries I'd like to share with all of you, and I'd like to get your opinions regarding this."  
  
Tom caught the fear in his eyes and quickly switched gears. "What can we do for you, Neelix?"  
  
"Now I'm rather worried about the Captain. She doesn't really seem to be socializing the way she usually does. She used to come to every one of the parties I planned, or at least tell me why she couldn't show. I haven't seen her, or heard from her all night. I have reason to believe that this is not an isolated situation. Tuvok came to me with some of his concerns."  
  
B'elanna looked astonished. "Tuvok came to you? Wow this is serious."  
  
Tom was ponderous "I remember hearing her telling Harry to hand his report in to Chakotay instead of her and that she couldn't concentrate on it right then. At the time I just thought she looked tired, but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was more than that. She looked more stressed out than usual."  
  
Harry added to that sentence. "You know what I thought was weird, is that when I handed that report to Chakotay, he said he would read it later and that he couldn't concentrate on that kind of thing right now."  
  
"Aha!' B'Elanna slammed her open palm down on the table so abruptly, that Neelix and Tom both jumped. "It's got to be a family problem! Something must have happened between the two. Notice that Chakotay's not here either. They have so much angst in their relationship that it could give someone outside the room a headache. No wonder she's been so antisocial. It's not us she's trying to avoid. It's him. I told you we should have talked to them Tom! This kind of thing could have been avoided."  
  
Tom looked relieved. "What do you say we keep our eyes on the two, and confirm our suspicions before trying any hasty remedies."  
  
Neelix looked affronted. "I'm still going to talk to her about why she didn't come to this party. It's partly for her anyway isn't it!"  
  
* * *  
  
At that very moment, Captain Kathryn Janeway was sitting in sickbay, with Chakotay at her side. They had intended to show up at Neelix's party, but Chakotay had mentioned something about having to eat Neelix's leola root soup that morning. Kathryn had turned a sickly green colour, and run into her bathroom to throw up. She knew that morning sickness didn't always happen in the morning, but hadn't yet experienced it so late at night. For the past couple of weeks the sick bay had been something of a permanent residence every morning. She couldn't seem to hold anything down. She used to think she could trust her stomach, because it was strong. Well, obviously not.  
  
Chakotay had held her hair away from her face, and as soon as she was able to breathe, he beamed them both to sickbay, so the doctor could give her something to calm her stomach again. She felt like a child who had to be taken care of, and should be supervised at all times. It was awful. He seemed to know exactly what to do, and it felt like he had taken over the ship and her life. She needed to be in control. She couldn't let him feel that she needed constant care.  
  
She had been trying to avoid a situation like this one for the past seven years.  
  
He stood over her with a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure you're feeling all right now?"  
  
"Chakotay I'm just fine! The stuff the doctor gave me should help to hold everything down, and that's exactly what it's doing."  
  
The doctor stepped forward. "Nevertheless, I think you should probably go back to your quarters to rest for a couple of hours."  
  
Kathryn gave him her worst look, and spoke in a gravelly voice. "You aren't really helping things here doctor!"  
  
"Well it is my medical opinion, that you should get some rest. You don't need to stop your activities on the bridge, but you are suffering from a bit of sleep deprivation, and it won't do anyone any good to have a tired Captain. This has been going on for just a little too long."  
  
" I've stayed awake for longer periods of time, and you never mentioned anything about it then!"  
  
"Pregnant women need more sleep than the average human being. Sleep deprivation then becomes easier to read on a tricorder. It's most likely one of the reasons for your nausea. For some reason, your baby is more receptive to any tension or fatigue you might be feeling. It sometimes happens. You just have to take care of yourself Captain."  
  
"You haven't been getting enough sleep?" Chakotay looked almost angry with this.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes in frustration. "Everyone is ganging up on me here! I'll tell you what. If I go back to my quarters now, and get some sleep, will you two stop bugging me about it?"  
  
The doctor gave in. "Unless it becomes obvious that you aren't treating your body the way you should be, then yes I will stop questioning you about it."  
  
"I can't promise the same." Chakotay replied honestly. "I know you can run this ship with no problem, but I really feel the need to make sure you aren't harming yourself or our child. I can't just take your word for it that you'll look after yourself."  
  
"But…" she tried to interrupt.  
  
Chakotay stopped her "I know you, Kathryn. Your intentions are well placed, but this is a very active ship. I know that a lot of the time you forget about yourself in the bustle of everyday life here."  
  
She had to admit the truth of that statement. She did tend to worry a lot about her crew, and any discomfort she might be feeling at the time never seemed to matter. It was what she had been taught as the correct way to deal with things on a starship.  
  
"I'm going to be here to help you with that. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I guess I have no choice at the moment. I'll be in my quarters if you need me doctor."  
  
Chakotay walked back to her quarters with her.  
  
"Have you eaten?" He asked as she keyed in the pass code to her room.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. She was starting to get used to Chakotay's mothering, and in some ways, she even liked it. "I was planning to eat at Neelix's party. I feel kind of bad that I never made it there. When you go, could you apologize to him for me? I don't really feel like speaking to him over the comm about this. You never know who else might be listening in on the other end."  
  
"I'll replicate you some food. What would you like?"  
  
Kathryn smiled at his question. "What I really want is some ice cream, but it's not exactly a filling meal is it. So I guess I'll have a ham sandwich. I'll save the Ice cream for dessert."  
  
Chakotay spoke a few words to the replicator, and a plate appeared in the alcove.  
  
"All of a sudden I'm really hungry. It's amazing that I was feeling so gross a few minutes ago."  
  
Chakotay sat down next to her on the couch. He handed her the food. "Your body will be doing that kind of thing for awhile I'm thinking. One minute one thing, and the next minute another. I've heard pregnant women can have fickle bodies."  
  
She laughed "Who'd you hear that from?"  
  
"Sam Wildman. She's become an indispensable source of knowledge for quite a few people on the ship. She and four others are the only human women on board who have ever had children before. They're all a wealth of knowledge. And the doctor of course. But he only knows the medical side of things."  
  
"For instance, he doesn't understand anything about why we get cravings for things like ice cream." She said between mouthfuls.  
  
He laughed. "Or by the look of things, ham sandwiches."  
  
She looked down at the remaining little bite of sandwich in her hand. "I hadn't realized that I was eating it so fast. I guess the baby was hungry." She placed the last bit of food in her mouth and chewed. "I really wanted to go to Neelix's party. He went to so much trouble to set everything up."  
  
"He'll understand that the doc wants you to rest." Chakotay suddenly remembered the other thing he had wanted to discuss with her. "I was wondering about our quarters. I wanted to know your personal opinion about this before I bring it up at one of the meetings."  
  
Kathryn looked wary. "Is it the idea that we should pair up?"  
  
"Yeah I realized that it could really help the ship for the couples to pair up. We can't allow these women to all take leaves at the same times. Some of them are our best crewmembers. We need to be able to accommodate these people but not lose all of them at once."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Personally, I couldn't be more scared about the prospect. But I do see the necessity."  
  
"Why are you worried? You know that I would never take advantage of you in any way. You and I have lived together before, while we were stranded on New Earth. I've lived with everyone on this ship for so long that I don't think there's any single crewmember that I haven't at least seen partially naked… Including you."  
  
Kathryn blushed when he mentioned that.  
  
He continued. "I'm easy to get along with and you enjoy my company. I'm not a completely messy person, and I can cook. Why is it, that you should be scared about the prospect of living in the same quarters with me?" Chakotay knew her reasons, but he wanted to hear her say them aloud.  
  
She looked resigned, and sighed. "I'm afraid of what it will mean for me. All of those things that you are. I'm not. You're confident that you can live with your feelings and never let them get too far. I don't think I can do that. I need to keep as far away as possible so that I can distance myself emotionally. It's what Captains sometimes have to do." She briefly let her eyes linger on his lips. And her memory efficiently brought up their kiss from two months earlier. She sighed loudly.  
  
"You don't have to do that. I can give you infinite reasons why you don't. But the one that I keep coming back to is that you are stronger when you care for someone. It drives you to succeed and to save them in the process."  
  
"But…" Kathryn tried to make sense of all of the things she had ever been taught about being in charge.  
  
"You are a much stronger Captain than any other I have met, mostly because you can't help caring for your crew. I've never known you to just brush it off when you lose one of them. You've saved every one of their lives on occasion, including mine, and would do everything in your power to see that no harm comes to them. That's what caring does to you. It's not something you should shy away from, because it makes you just that much stronger."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. Not only was he able to convince her to be who she wanted to, but he was also complimenting her ability to captain this ship. He definitely knew which buttons to push. Her eyesight blurred with unshed tears. She gave him a wobbly smile, and took hold of his hand.  
  
He pulled her up from the couch and held her in his arms. The instant her face got to his shoulder, the tears began to fall.  
  
He let her cry. She needed it. It wasn't open wrenching sobs, just a few stray tears that dripped from her cheeks onto his uniform. He rubbed her back and led her over to her bed. When she sat down, she wiped her eyes, and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this easy to goad into crying. I just couldn't hold it in."  
  
Chakotay looked into her eyes. "You don't have to apologize. I was the one who goaded you into crying in the first place. I think you needed it." He cupped her face between his hands and brought her towards him. She didn't resist.  
  
The kiss he placed on her lips was chaste, but held all sorts of hidden messages.  
  
She wouldn't let him go though. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back for another, and another, until their passion grew to a fevered pitch.  
  
"I want you to stay with me here tonight." She whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. It was too soon in their relationship for something like that.  
  
"I want to stay, myself, but I also want you to be sure of yourself before you say those kinds of words to me. I can't stay tonight, I want you to think hard about what you really want. I need to put in an appearance at Neelix's party, and you desperately need sleep. We're in no kind of rush here, so I think we should part ways for the evening." He gave her one last kiss, before he turned away and walked out to her living room.  
  
Just as soon as he walked out the doors to her quarters, he heaved out a heavy breath. He had just been strong enough to leave her there. He had wanted so badly to say yes to her request, but knew that if he did, they would feel awkward about it later. He wanted to take his time with her, and if he stayed, he would feel he was rushing things with her.  
  
"Chakotay to Neelix"  
  
"Neelix here Commander."  
  
"I'd like to apologize for being late. I had something come up. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"That's all right Commander. The party's still in high swing if you and the Captain would like to join us soon, we'll still be here."  
  
Chakotay took a deep breath. He remembered that Kathryn hadn't wanted too many people to know about her feeling sick, the best course of action in this case would be to let everyone know, but he would honour her wishes. "I'm afraid the Captain won't be joining the party, I'll explain more when I get there."  
  
"All right Commander. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
* * *  
  
When he turned into the mess hall, he was absconded by Neelix before he could get very far  
  
"Ehm.. Commander?" Neelix looked nervous.  
  
"What can I do for you Neelix?"  
  
"Well, some people have been wondering what the Captain is up to. She seems to have been avoiding us for the last couple of weeks."  
  
"Well, she had me promise not to tell too many people, but she wanted to make sure you weren't mad at her for missing your party. She hasn't been feeling all that well recently."  
  
Neelix looked alarmed. "I hope it's nothing serious!"  
  
"It's morning sickness. It makes her a little groggier than usual."  
  
The Talaxian's plump cheeks were still lowered in a frown. But now it was just a confused frown. "Morning sickness?" he asked.  
  
Chakotay mentally kicked himself. He forgot that aliens with different physiologies, sometimes didn't have to deal with the same health problems as humans. He tried to explain.  
  
"Because of the baby, her stomach doesn't hold food down quite so easily, and it makes her feel a bit weak. It usually happens in the morning, but she had some problems an hour ago. So she's gone to bed early tonight."  
  
"Ohh. I see. Maybe that's why Tuvok didn't understand either. He was wondering what made her late in the mornings, and it explains her unwillingness to socialize. I guess she wouldn't want anyone to see her when she's weak."  
  
"Neelix, Kathryn didn't want too many people to know about this, so try not to tell everyone. My guess is that the rest of the bridge crew would need to know, but try to keep it in that circle ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Commander." 


	8. Weddings

Disclaimer: Here's looking at you, Paramount.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 8 – Weddings  
  
* * *  
  
"I do." Harry gazed into Jenny's wide and shining eyes as he spoke the words.  
  
"Tom may we have the rings?" The Captain asked.  
  
Tom took the rings from his vest pocket and handed them to the Captain.  
  
"These rings symbolize your bond with one another, and your commitment to love, and care for each other."  
  
Chakotay watched Kathryn dispense the rings and finish the ceremony.  
  
"By the power vested in me as Captain, assigned by starfleet command, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Harry leaned down to Jenny and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
Cheers went up around the room, and the new couple beamed back at everyone.  
  
Seven of nine interrupted the cacophony. "The transmission has been extended to allow the married couple to spend a bit more time with their parents. Consider it my wedding present. You may use it now. Or if you prefer, it may wait until after your honeymoon to speak with them once again."  
  
Harry looked at Jenny and they silently agreed, and he turned to the two separate screens. "If we call you guys later, we can tell you all about the honeymoon."  
  
Harry's mother nodded. "I agree. I'd like to hear all about it. It was a wonderful ceremony, I just wish we could have been there in the flesh, for it."  
  
His father agreed. "We love you guys and wish you the happiest of marriages."  
  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" The transmission ended, and Harry stepped back to allow Jenny a moment to speak with her parents.  
  
"We want you to be very happy with your new family. I've looked forward to this since you were able to walk. It's not precisely what I had in mind, but it's just as well. Harry is a good man. You will undoubtedly be very happy together." Her mother supplied.  
  
Her father placed a kiss on his hand and put it up to the screen. "You take care of my daughter and my grandchildren now."  
  
Harry blushed, and looked at his feet. "I promise I will." He smiled, and the screen went blank.  
  
Neelix stepped up onto the platform, and called out. "Everyone's now invited to drinks and dancing in the mess hall!" and people began filing out of the room.  
  
The Captain leaned over to Jenny and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations Jenny! And may I say that you look absolutely radiant!"  
  
Jenny laughed. "Thank you. You know I didn't want to replicate my dress uniform until this morning. I seem to be growing really fast. Every week I have to replicate new clothes." She laid a hand on her stomach, which was now softly rounded. "I can't believe I still have five months of growing left to do. It's just not believable!"  
  
"I'm going to have to think about new clothes pretty soon myself." The Captain still looked slim, but under her shapeless uniform, she knew that her body was showing the signs. When she was off duty, she sometimes wore less bulky clothes, and when she did, the bulge was more than noticeable.  
  
Chakotay walked over to them and looped Kathryn's arm with his. Harry got the idea and took Jenny's arm. The four walked out of Astrometrics towards the mess hall together.  
  
When they got there, The Captain looked around her and stopped. She subconsciously studied the people she knew were expecting. "There sure are going to be a lot of fat women in this ship soon." She remarked.  
  
Chakotay looked down at her and smiled. "Just wait a few months. You should see what happens when they're all hobbling around with swollen ankles."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh lord. Don't remind me."  
  
The Captain noted. "There are fourty six pregnant women on board including B'Elanna, Jenny's two makes fourty seven children. That's a lot of kids here. The renovations to many of the quarters are coming along well, but I can't think of how we're going to be able to keep the ship running with so many people out at once." She sighed. "Perhaps that's a problem that you could help me solve." She motioned to Chakotay. "I need to discuss these women's time schedules as well as that of their significant family member. While they are supposed to be on maternity leave. Should we land the ship on an uninhabited planet during the time when we're all giving birth? That would certainly clear up the issue of a decimated crew. And the quarters… We'll have to relocate every single crewmember to account for these changes. I don't know if the combined rooms will be finished soon enough. I'm going to have to think about creating a maternity ward, and oh lord what am I going to do about a childcare facility? Classrooms?" She wrung her hands as she related these thoughts.  
  
Chakotay took hold of her hands. "You shouldn't worry about that right now. It's a party. Relax! Have a bit of fun. I promise we can call a senior staff meeting as soon as this is over, so we can actually get down to discussing it." Only the last bit of his comment made her feel at all comfortable.  
  
Seven broke in to the conversation. "Captain, I may have a solution to one of those problems."  
  
Kathryn looked relieved. "What can you do to help?"  
  
"Icheb and I have been discussing the possibility of moving our alcoves into one of the vacant quarters. It would give us a bit of privacy, and you would then have a vacant cargo bay, in which to set up some type of childcare facility."  
  
"That would be very useful. However we will need to put off moving you until the rest of the renovations are complete. We're using all of the extra quarters to house the crew who have been pushed out for renovations. I will use your idea Seven, and I think the two of you would benefit by having a room of your own. Icheb is an intelligent boy, but he acts too grown up for his age. He has to have more experience with human customs and living in a family environment. Living with the borg didn't give him much time for a family life." What Kathryn didn't say, was that she thought Seven needed much the same thing. Seven had been here so much longer and intended herself to be a mother and a role model to Icheb. She didn't want to hurt her feelings by placing her at the same level as him.  
  
Chakotay took hold of Kathryn's arm and tried to pull her away. "We can discuss this at length in our next meeting."  
  
Seven backed away. "Of course commander."  
  
Kathryn elbowed him in the ribs. "What did you do that for? I was just starting to feel like I was making progress!"  
  
"You need to learn to leave work at work."  
  
"Liar! You just wanted me to give you my undivided attention!" She smiled coyly at him.  
  
"I've been found out! What am, I going to do now?"  
  
"Bask in it of course!" They both laughed.  
  
She leaned closer to him, and whispered near his ear. "You always have my attention, no matter how much I'm hiding it, I'm always thinking about you."  
  
* * *  
  
B'Elanna sat at a table in one corner of the mess hall. Tom stood over her, and she hoped to hell that no one else was anywhere nearby, because Tom had his hands on her shoulders, and was giving her the most soothing massage she'd had in an incredibly long time. The look of utter bliss on her face was obvious. It might have been embarrassing enough to flatten someone, if enough brain cells had survived the torture of his exquisite hand movements. Her arms lolled at her sides and her feet were lifted up on a facing chair, to help disperse the weighty feeling of her stomach. At the moment she felt like the most helpless person in all of starfleet. But she wouldn't stop this, for all the replicator rations on the ship.  
  
When Tom moved his hands away, her head rolled back to look at him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked in a blurry voice.  
  
"I thought if I did this anymore you'd eventually fall asleep. I promise a repeat, when we get back to our quarters. You can sleep then." Tom pulled a chair up beside her and sat backwards with his arms leaning on the backrest.  
  
"Good idea. I only just realized how many looks we're getting." B'Elanna suddenly felt self-conscious. And pulled her feet one by one off the chair. "Could you be a love, and get me a glass of water?"  
  
Tom lazily stood up from his seat. "Coming right up." And he moved towards the replicator across the room.  
  
"Oh man. Do you have that boy whipped or what? Massages twenty-four seven. Hand and foot waiter service…" Megan Delaney had leaned over from the next table to whisper to her.  
  
"Yeah, well it goes along with the whole pregnancy thing. Usually he's not this servile, but all I have to do is look way too relaxed to do anything, and he becomes my gopher. Go for this, go for that…"  
  
"Rob and I have gotten a lot closer since this whole thing started. I wonder if I'm going to get the same treatment?"  
  
"No doubt about it. There's nothing like the threat of impending fatherhood to send their mentality back to the earth's eleventh century."  
  
Megan smiled. "I get the feeling I'm really going to enjoy this pregnancy thing…."  
  
Tom returned. He had two glasses of water with him. He handed one glass to B'Elanna, and the other he gave to Megan.  
  
"I figured I might as well shop for two since you guys seemed to be having a comfortable little chat."  
  
"Why thank you Tom. That was very kind of you." Megan took the glass out of Tom's hand, and raised her eyebrows to B'Elanna. B'Elanna just smiled back nonchalantly.  
  
"So what was this diverting conversation about anyway?"  
  
"We were talking about men. And about how sexy some of the ones on this ship are." B'Elanna smiled eagerly at him."  
  
"Oh really? Anyone in particular?"  
  
"Oh we mentioned a few names… Rob Ayala for one. And I've always had a bit of a thing for Chakotay. I like men with tattoos. Oh, and you know who else is really sexy?!" She leaned in to Megan as if they were sharing a big secret. "Lieutenant Commander Tuvok! Those eyebrows… oh my!" She fanned her face with her hand to rid herself of an imaginary blush.  
  
Megan got right in on the action. "You want to come with me now? I'm going to have relations with the doctor in sickbay. We could have a threesome! His bald spot is such a turn on!" She giggled.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his hand. "I'm married to a nymphomaniac! What am I going to do!?" He knew she was trying to get him rattled. It didn't work. "Guess I'm just going to have to accept it and move on! I wonder if Seven of Nine is free for dancing tonight on the holodeck?" He smiled sweetly to her. She gave him a wide grin, but growled low down in her throat. He knew he had her there. His smile got even wider then. She clenched her knuckles on the arms of the chair, and gave him a little kick with the side of her boot. He winced slightly, and quickly grappled his legs around her ankles to hold them away from him.  
  
"Hey you two! Let's not turn this into a sparring match!" Megan interrupted their little game of wits. She had a feeling that that's not all it was though. Klingons were known for their rather… interesting habits of foreplay, and she didn't really want to see anything past this.  
  
"I'm getting pretty tired." B'Elanna gave an obviously fake yawn. When Tom's eyebrow rose, she stated aggressively. "Well you did say something about a massage!"  
  
"I guess we'll need to cut the party short then. Well see you later Megan!" He helped B'Elanna to stand up, and they walked out of the mess hall, stopping only once to congratulate the new couple as they passed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn Janeway had never had a stranger breakfast in her life. She might have been worried, had she actually thought about the weird combinations of food she was ordering from the replicator.  
  
At this early hour, Pickles, orange juice, and peanut butter chocolate seemed perfectly reasonable to her sleep fogged brain. She needed to have her coffee back, or she would go insane.  
  
She tried to be as quiet as possible, but when her teeth crunched into the first dill pickle, a grunt sounded from across the room.  
  
"Go back to sleep. Just a snack before I go on duty."  
  
"I smell garlic." Chakotay was definitely not a deep sleeper. He woke at the slightest sound.  
  
"It's extra garlic dill pickles."  
  
"Don't even think about kissing me with that mouth."  
  
Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Chakotay had been staying in her room ever since the renovations had started throughout the ship. They had both agreed that her quarters were big enough for the three of them, so Chakotay was going to donate his room to give more space to less fortunate crewmembers. This was likely going to be a permanent move, but they had wanted to try it out a bit before they started moving a whole family down into his quarters next door.  
  
"I need coffee" He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and moved towards her where he could have a deep conversation with her replicator.  
  
"Computer, coffee with cream and two sugars."  
  
"Hey! We should be talking about your eating habits, not mine! Two sugars?! Yech! If you're going to drink coffee in my presence, then at least have the decency to make it good!"  
  
He took a deep swig of the hot creamy liquid, and pointed to the plate she held. "I don't think so. Look who's eating chocolate and pickles for breakfast."  
  
She pulled the plate away from him, as if it needed to be guarded. And tried to change the subject. "You don't have to be on the bridge until this afternoon. I thought you'd want to be sleeping right now?"  
  
"I'm not a heavy sleeper. I really don't ever go for longer than six or seven hours per night."  
  
She polished off the last peanut butter chocolate, and put down the plate. "I'm jealous. I used to be able to do that. But recently, I've found that if I get less than nine hours, I get sick, and everyone seems to know it. I haven't really been good company because of that."  
  
"It's okay. I'll do us a favor and put us on to the same shifts once or twice a week so we can spend a few off hours with each other. I always do that for the rest of the crew when they ask. I figure we deserve the same." He took her into his arms and cradled her there.  
  
Normally their shifts overlapped, but took up their entire day. They only had nights with which to really spend with each other. When they were on duty, they tended to be involved with their jobs. So far, their relationship had consisted of close to what they had always had. The everyday on the bridge, but now that added dimension, where he would come in from bridge duty, and she would be just getting ready to crawl off to sleep.  
  
They had started off in separate beds, but those beds kept getting pushed closer and closer. Every time he came home, he noticed the difference in proximity by about two or three inches. It got to be a bit of a joke between them to try to figure out who was trying to set them up this time, when they both knew it had been her.  
  
Eventually the beds were exchanged entirely, when Kathryn brought back her old king size. They just gave up trying to stay on their own sides, and they began to sleep curled into each other. They didn't feel that they were in a rush, and wanted to explore the feeling of being together before giving in to the sometimes, irresistible urge to jump each other. It was probably the closest she had ever felt with anyone. And she couldn't even think about why she had ever wanted it any other way.  
  
"I was wondering…" Chakotay seemed to drift off in his sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really enjoy spending time with you. I just wanted to say that you are an amazing woman, and that I love you." Chakotay was running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Kathryn's hands had crept up his back and were now linked over his shoulders. She knew how he felt about her, but he had never said the words outright before. She felt full to the brim with something she didn't know of, and couldn't describe. Maybe it was happiness. Maybe love. She wasn't sure which one. Maybe both went hand in hand.  
  
"I think maybe I'm not so frightened of that feeling anymore." She said, as if it had only just occurred to her. "I think that maybe I love you too."  
  
Chakotay took a deep shuddering breath. "I was remembering how amazing you looked yesterday. I think I have a thing for women in dress uniform." Chakotay's hands tightened around her.  
  
"There were quite a few women in dress uniforms yesterday as I recall."  
  
"All right, maybe I was only attracted to the woman in the Captain's dress uniform."  
  
"Who is she, and what has she done with my uniform?"  
  
He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. But continued. "I saw you give two of our best officers into marriage yesterday, and thought that it should have been us up there telling everyone how we felt about each other."  
  
Kathryn's heart started pounding.  
  
"What I mean is, that I know the Captain has the privilege of performing that kind of ceremony, but what does a Captain do if they want to get married themselves?" Chakotay sounded so matter of fact.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's never come up before. It's so rare for any Captains of starships to ever have spouses. Usually life gets put on hold until someone comes along and promotes them to admiralty. Admirals have time for families. Captains don't. I was lucky, but also not as lucky. When Mark proposed to me, I was amazed that anyone would want the kind of life where their spouse is never there. I may have been swept up in the feeling for a bit too long. He and I would never have lasted as a couple. I didn't see it until I got his letter." She said, referring to the Dear John letter she had received in their fourth year stuck in the delta quadrant. Mark had been married for six months when Voyager was finally able to contact the Alpha quadrant. She hadn't heard a word from him since. She didn't feel it was necessary to, either.  
  
"Do you think a marriage between us could work?" Chakotay interrupted her musings.  
  
"What?!" She felt speechless. She pulled back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that a marriage between us would be a successful one?"  
  
"Are you proposing to me?"  
  
"I'd like to." Chakotay's voice sounded very distant. Very quiet.  
  
"How would we…?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All we'd have to do for now, is promise that we'll always be there for, and never stop loving each other. I don't know what marriage is, other than that anyway."  
  
"I'm liking this idea… I mean, I already know that I love you, but I want one more promise from you before I would feel completely comfortable with it."  
  
"Name it, and I promise it." Chakotay gave his word without even knowing her request. She was humbled, and felt very loved at the same time.  
  
"I don't want any of our feelings to colour our perceptions of situations we might get into on the bridge. I want your promise that you will never lose your cool if you ever see me injured. You need to be able to do your job and take over command in a situation like that without feeling the overwhelming urge to protect me. I of course will have to promise the same."  
  
"Kathryn. I've been doing that for years. It won't stop now because we've admitted our feelings. We both agree that the needs of the many are greater than the needs of the one. In this case it means the crew comes first. But that won't change our feelings for each other."  
  
She leaned into him. "Then yes I will make those kinds of promises to you."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
Kathryn was astonished. "You must be reading my mind. I was just thinking about how my experience with marriage engagements makes me want to keep this one as short as possible."  
  
"I thought you might say something like that. So here goes." He took hold of her hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I, Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager, promise to be there for and love you Kathryn, for as long as I live. I want to be your husband today, but due to circumstances beyond the Alpha Quadrant, we are not able to make it legal in the eyes if the Federation. I want this marriage to be as real as any other. And I promise you that my mind will see it as such. I will take care of you and our child, but I promise to honour starfleet's code when it comes to my job."  
  
Kathryn had never felt more loved than this before, and she felt like crying. She held it in and moved closer to him. "I, Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, promise you that I will love you Chakotay for as long as I breathe. I will take care of you, and our child, as well as the rest of the crew, as is my job, but from this moment on, I think of you as my husband. I love you so much Chakotay."  
  
They kissed.  
  
She started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chakotay was already laughing along with her. The sound of her laughter was infectious.  
  
"Us! I just realized how strange this whole scenario is! Normal people have sex, get married and make children together. We, of course, being the wierdos that we are, had to go and do the whole damn thing backwards!"  
  
He had to admit it did sound a little strange. "That's us. The wierdos of Voyager."  
  
She smiled coyly at him.  
  
He stared at her with an intensity he usually felt he had to keep guarded. "So what would you like to do for our honeymoon tonight wife?"  
  
"How about an all time favorite? Sailing? I always liked that one."  
  
"Me too. There's something about the feeling of being stuck out on a small vessel, alone with the woman you love." 


	9. Honeymooners

Disclaimer: The best things in life are free.  
  
Warning: This chapter is the reason for my rating of PG-13. You may come across a bit of sex and violence throughout the rest of the story. I don't think it's bad enough to warrant NC-17, but if you think it needs to be higher, then just review, and tell me to stuff it.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 9 – Honeymooners  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Jenny, being on their honeymoon, felt quite relaxed. They were given a full twenty-four hours of holodeck time by various members of the crew, and two full days off. As long as there were no extenuating circumstances, they would be left alone. Harry hoped there would be no extenuating circumstances. He was enjoying himself with Jenny.  
  
They had chosen to visit sunny California first thing in the morning, to catch some rays on the beach, then later in the afternoon, they moved on to a tall castle and keep in fourteenth century Scotland. There they could stay until the following morning, when their hours ran out.  
  
"Fear not fair damsel! For although I am but a slave to your charms, I am also a brave and fearless knight, and will slay any dragons you may encounter!" Harry said in his best Scottish brogue.  
  
Sometimes Harry got a little too much into his role.  
  
"Well all right then. But only if you don't mind me doing a little slaying myself, Laird Harry." Jenny teased him from her position against the ruffled pillows.  
  
"One so beautiful as you should not taunt! My dear lady! 'Tis a bad habit, that! You might go giving men lusty thoughts!" And he jumped onto the springy mattress next to her, sending her flying upwards and towards him.  
  
Jenny rubbed her shoulder where she had collided with him. "Now I remember why I like the starfleet issue beds. I can trust that when people like you move on one side, the other side stays put."  
  
"Sorry about that. I forget about the differences between the centuries myself. But who's actually going to worry about that kind of thing now? Not me, that's for sure. I kind of like squeaky bedsprings." And he crawled over to her side, and kissed her. "I love you." Harry lay down in the crook of her arm, and put his hand on her distended abdomen.  
  
The feeling that went through her at his touch made her feel the need to wrap herself around him. "I love you too. Harry." She kissed his forehead, and gave in to her urge. Pulling him closer, and moving her body against his.  
  
When he pulled the sleeve of her shirt down from her shoulder, and kissed the flesh at the base of her neck, he noticed the dark tan lines running from one shoulder to the other as her bathing suit had that morning on the Californian beach.  
  
"Should've worn sunblock." He mumbled.  
  
Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, but she was still able to mumble back. "Dermal regenerator'll be able to fix it." She let out a deep breath. "Wanted a tan anyway."  
  
Harry was slowly pulling the base of her shirt up over her head, and running his hands over her abdomen and lower, as he did so. "Shouldn't tempt fate. Bad for your skin."  
  
Their conversation was ridiculously strange for the situation, but it was familiar. They had started this kind of inane chitchat, when they had first made love, just as a way for them to get to really know each other, but they soon found that they enjoyed it. It made them really think about who they were with. This wasn't just some stranger in the dark. This was love. It came to be a habit, and it was fun to see who would lose their concentration in the conversation first.  
  
As soon as Jenny felt him touching her breasts, she knew she was a goner. She couldn't remember anything now but Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay, were at that very moment, sharing a glass of French red on holodeck two.  
  
They didn't have as much time for their honeymoon as Harry and Jenny did, as they both agreed that they didn't want to both be away for too long.  
  
They hadn't told anyone about the change in their relationship or why they were on leave together. In fact, it was pretty normal for the two of them to go into the holodeck for a late evening. The fact that this evening would include romance was beside the point.  
  
The black waters of Lake George lapped silently against the gunwales of the small sailboat, and Kathryn leaned further into Chakotay's embrace.  
  
They sat on the small upper deck on top of a soft down blanket. Several pillows had been pushed against the rails propping them up, and especially, cushioning Kathryn's back. They were silently watching the stars and listening to the far off humming of crickets and cicadas. The breeze was cool, but for such a warm evening, it was quite welcome.  
  
"I miss these stars." Kathryn mumbled.  
  
"You'll see them all soon enough. It's the delta quadrant that is going to pass us by. Pretty soon you're going to be telling me that you miss our moments out here." Chakotay mumbled, brushing his hand over her hair and shoulder.  
  
"There are some things I already miss." She admitted.  
  
"About the delta quadrant, you mean?"  
  
Kathryn nodded, her cheek brushing his chest. "I miss Kes, and the other people we had to leave behind. My old fist officer, my original doctor and the nurse. I miss the crew of the Equinox that died. Even the ones we never knew. I miss getting to know everyone. For a while there it was all exciting and new. Now I know everyone so well that I almost can't help but hope for new faces to show themselves." She looked at him with a coy smile. "Not that I'm bored or anything, but I do like the process of getting to know someone for the first time. It's one of the reasons I went into starfleet, and it gave me a strong shove into command training."  
  
She was silent for a moment, and he felt her warm breath blow gently contrary to the cool breeze across his chest. "But most of all… I miss New Earth."  
  
There. She had said it. She felt his arm tighten around her shoulder. He leaned down to place a light kiss in her hair.  
  
"When we were stranded there together, I thought that maybe…" She trailed off uncertainly.  
  
He tried to help her say what she wanted. "It was always up to you. If you had only said the word, I would have been there, and you knew it."  
  
"Three months on New Earth with you wasn't enough time for me to completely forget Voyager. If Tuvok's call had come any later, I would've given in to you. Until the storm ruined our equipment, I was certain I could've found us a way off that planet, but once that happened, It was only a case of time before I let myself truly feel what I so badly wanted."  
  
"Time was something we did not have in abundance."  
  
Kathryn scoffed. "You're telling me! Blasted Tuvok had to come back and rescue us only two days later."  
  
Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad you felt that way. I wasn't sure what to think when you started avoiding me once we got back."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I couldn't let myself feel. I am a starfleet Captain, my first duty is to my job."  
  
"I understood all that. Even now, I don't mind being a close second, as long as I know how you really feel about me."  
  
She sat up, and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm afraid that's not entirely true Chakotay. You only get to be in second place for a few more months." She laid her hand over the slight bulge of her front, looking down at it lovingly, then back up at him. "I'm afraid that even my job might have to take a step back then."  
  
Chakotay gathered her into his arms, and whispered into her hair. "What you love unconditionally is still a part of me, Kathryn. You have a big enough space in your heart for all three of us. I know you do."  
  
She reached out her hand, and placed it against the roughness of his jawline. "I love you Chakotay."  
  
He grinned satisfied, and leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I love you too Kathryn."  
  
They made love that evening for the first time under the twinkling stars of lake George.  
  
They fell asleep to the light rocking motion of the boat. Husband and wife entangled in each other's limbs. Both were unashamedly naked, and uncovered. And each had fallen asleep with one hand protectively on Kathryn's rounded stomach. 


	10. Enter the Fist

Disclaimer: I know, I should focus less on the disclaimers, and more on the story, but come on. The story is really just a dance of puppets that Paramount gave me. What did you expect?  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 10 – Enter the Fist  
  
* * *  
  
The Proleba were a relatively peaceful society.  
  
Rather like the human civilization, they'd had their problems in the past, but seemed to have settled most disputes on their homeworld. They had only recently discovered the wonderful technology of warp space travel, and were quite eager to explore and experiment with this new realm. They had even felt comfortable enough to emigrate to some of the nearby moons. The problems they now had to face were from outside their large unpopulated area of space which they had claimed only five years before.. They had not had the benefits of first contact, with any society as generous as the Vulcans had been with earth. But had been invaded at first chance, by a marauder like species called the Romac. The second The Romac king had learned about their proficiency in biological technology, he was eager to explore the Proleban history and culture.  
  
By explore, he had meant exploit. Many of the Proleba were persecuted because they didn't want to give control of their homeworld over to the Romac king. War ensued, and the opinions the Proleba held about outsiders was jaded from their lack of encouraging experience.  
  
They didn't seem like very relaxed people to begin with, and once Kathryn Janeway heard of their recent problems, she understood the reasons behind their very protective nature.  
  
During the discussions, she made her best effort to put the Proleban senators at ease, and so far had succeeded. Their jittering had been quieted, and they were beginning to understand the human nature. They had indicated of their empathic abilities, and the feelings they were getting from the officers present, helped her cause, but they had been fooled before, and were still a little wary.  
  
"First Senator Andyop, I can promise you with a certainty that my ship has no need for weapons or technology. We are well prepared with both of those for the moment. All I ask is that we be allowed to move freely from this side of your space to the other, with one stop for food and replicator supplies. We are simply explorers from across the galaxy, looking for a shorter way home. It would take us four months to go around your space, and only half a month to go through it. Your help would be greatly appreciated." Captain Janeway sat at one side of the table in the conference room aboard Voyager. Chakotay sat to her left, and Tuvok to her right. Two small balding aliens from the Proleban government sat at the facing side. The bridge had been left in Harry's capable hands for the duration of the discussions.  
  
"We greatly understand your feelings of displacement, and it would not be fair of us to assume, that simply because we could not fully read the emotions of one species, that all others are the same. We will allow you to pass through our space, but I can not guarantee that the Romac will allow the same. We are still at war with the Romac hierarchy, and have no desire at the moment to discuss this type of matter with them." The little alien senator crossed his long brown fingers through each other, and leaned back in his chair. "Since we are, in a sense, forming an alliance, I feel I have to warn you that the trajectory you have mapped, takes you directly towards the heart of Romac space." He paused waiting for Janeway's response.  
  
"That information could prove helpful in avoiding them. Do you know of a less active route through their space?"  
  
"None of our ships have ever tried, or if they did, they never made it. If the Romac hear that any discussions took place between us, they will fire on you at will. Our fleet has lost too many battles to their far more advanced weapons, therefore we will not be able to come to your aid."  
  
Janeway leaned back and turned towards Chakotay. "I'm assuming that the Romac will be suspicious of us in any case, seeing the direction our ship is coming from. I'm just not sure if we can avoid them unless we cut around their space."  
  
Chakotay shook his head. "That would take longer than it would to just circle the Proleban space. I've taken a good look at the Proleban's tactical maps, and as far as our long range scans show, the space that the Romac occupy is about four times the size of Proleban territory, give or take a few thousand kilometres. Apparently their borders are constantly in a state of flux."  
  
Tuvok had already completed the math. "Captain, that would mean adding over a year to our original journey. I would not recommend it."  
  
Chakotay nodded. "What's worse, is that none of our sensors can tell us exactly how large the Romac territory is, and none of the Proleba can tell us because none have ever crossed it. It may be that we would be in Romac space for over five months. It would not be wise for us to be in a war zone while so many of our crew are giving birth. We only have four months before Voyager is thrown into chaos." He looked worriedly at her protruding stomach.  
  
The first senator felt the confusion from the man next to him. He looked at his assistant and shrugged. It seemed that all of these humans went into heat at the same time. It was the only explanation for that many pregnant women on board. The Captain of Voyager, he noticed was among those women, and sensing the deep concern and love her first officer felt when he mentioned the births, Andyop assumed that this man was the father of her child. He must feel very highly of himself to have been given the honour of impregnating the leader of their society. It could even be the reason for his status among the ship.  
  
The first senator shook his head to clear it. He preferred to think that this man had had to work hard for her affections. This was most likely the case, because he sensed a hidden passion for this man deep inside the Captain. He would rather not be suspicious of his new allies. It made for bad political relations.  
  
"It's a little difficult to hide ourselves when crossing an area that large." Janeway had pondered her options, weighed the consequences, and didn't like them. "I'd like to rethink our trajectory then. We will still be moving through Proleban, and Romac space, but I want to be as close to the edge as possible so as to be able to escape to the boundaries if it becomes necessary. I still want to keep our travel time to a minimum."  
  
The little aliens facing her, crossed their arms and nodded to signify their approval at the choice. The first senator spoke. "We thought you might want to do something like that. We approve of your methods."  
  
"Thank you. We will rework our trajectory, and meet with you again to discuss it."  
  
"Good. We appreciate all the planning you have gone through to allay our fears. It is good to know that such compassionate species exist beyond Proleba." They all stood. The first senator clapped his hands twice. Janeway didn't understand his actions, and gave him a confused look, so he explained. "It is a formal gesture used by statesmen to signify either greetings or dismissal. It originated to mean that my hands are without weapons, and that I consider you allies."  
  
"We have a gesture that indicates a very similar thing. Here, take my hand like this." And she shook his hand. 


	11. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Excuse me, do you have any grey poupon? (I know, that's not really a disclaimer. Oh well.)  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 11 – And So It Begins  
  
* * *  
  
B'Elanna was having a bad day. She awoke with a headache, and felt as if everyone was out to make her day just a little more miserable. Voyager had been forced to take a two week long side trip to a Proleban warp plasma refinery. Which was set deep into a pink nebula, somewhere near the encroaching borderline between the Prolebans and the Romac.  
  
Voyager's plasma injectors had gone on the fritz and they had needed new ones. They couldn't replicate them, and the Proleban Space Refinery was the closest place, The refinery workers hadn't been too impressed with any of Voyager's offers of reimbursement for their injector parts. They had a very different idea of what technology would be useful for their machines than she did. The discussions had lasted three days, and B'Elanna was feeling stressed out.  
  
It had been two days since the away mission had ended, and she was still feeling the coiled aggression ready to snap inside her. She assigned herself to one of the jefferies tubes to fix some EPS conduits, just so she could stay out of everybody's way for awhile. Her co-workers were greatful for it.  
  
Voyager now had enough food, replicator rations, and fuel to last them well past the outer edge of Romac space. As long as nothing else went wrong, and the Romacs didn't mind their intrusion, they would be just fine.  
  
She crawled through the cramped tubes to a hatch, climbed up a ladder, and fit her massive form through one more dimly lit crawlspace.  
  
All she had to do was connect the EPS conduit back to the main computer, and they were set.  
  
Then she could go home and take her fizzling temper out on Tom. He was the only worthy opponent for her when it came to scathing remarks, and she just needed to hear and give some of those right now. He had been bothering her to take some time off, but she had told him in a no-nonsense tone, that she would continue to work right up until the baby came. She did give a little, and say she would stay away from the plasma injectors, and keep a constant radiation scan going throughout the ship.  
  
It wasn't just for herself that way. It was to keep all the babies safe. And the Captain had already laid down 'Baby protocol' for all expecting mothers. Herself included.  
  
B'Elanna pushed herself as far to the back wall of the jeffries tube as she possibly could. She needed more space to work. Her huge belly kept getting in the way.  
  
"El'eghnor, you'd better get yourself out of the way before you get hurt." She warned her daughter under her breath. As if she had heard, the baby gave a quick kick inside her. "Don't give me that. I know you're not happy right now, and we'll be out of this tiny space before you know it. So cool that horrible temper of yours!"  
  
It felt good to be able to say that to someone else, rather than have someone say it to her.  
  
It was the strangest feeling, to have a living being inside her. She had had more than one nightmare about her daughter never actually making it out of there alive, and a few more about a tiny species 8472 clawing it's way out of her stomach. Somehow she didn't think Tom would appreciate the latter, so she hadn't mentioned the dream to him.  
  
The weighty feeling of her front both scared her, and made her feel enlightened.  
  
She quickly keyed in a few buttons, disconnected and reconnected a few wires, and flicked a switch. She pulled out her tricorder, and scanned the panel. Everything was now operating at peak efficiency. It was the best thing that had happened all day. She felt a little brighter about it.  
  
Until she realized that she still had to get out of there. She put her head down, and lay back. She would just rest a second before attempting to move anywhere.  
  
"Paris to Torres." Her comm badge chirped, and she realized she had fallen asleep. She couldn't believe she had done something so stupid.  
  
"What is it Tom?" Her voice sounded groggy.  
  
"I was just wondering where you were. Usually you get back to our quarters a bit earlier than this."  
  
"Actually it's a good thing you checked up on me. I'm in one of the jeffries tubes. I was working here, and just lay back to rest for a second when I fell asleep! What time is it?"  
  
"It's about nineteen hundred hours."  
  
"Well no wonder you were worried about me being late! I've been here for over an hour! Next time I fall asleep in a jeffries tube, I'm going to need speedier wake up calls." B'Elanna collected her tricorder, and started to make her way down the tube the opposite direction from where she had come in. There was no point in her trying to turn around in these damned tunnels. She was certain to get stuck there.  
  
"I don't think you should be working in those things. I can hardly fit into them myself, when you try to work in them with a second person attached to your front, I can imagine it would be rather difficult to maneuver."  
  
She reached the next ladder hatch and slowly stood up. "I know that It's difficult to work in these damn tubes, and I sure as hell never expected to get so relaxed that I would fall asleep in one of them… that seems to have been a bad move on my part. My back is killing me!" she arched herself outwards and put her hands on her lower back to ease the pressure. "I probably fell asleep in an awkward position or something."  
  
"I'll see you as soon as you get home."  
  
B'Elanna suddenly couldn't answer him. She gasped. Her insides felt like they were being ripped out of her, and she cried out in alarm.  
  
"B'Elanna!? What just happened!?" Tom sounded frantic.  
  
She took in a deep breath, and tried to answer him in a calm voice. "Uh… I think I need some help here…. I must be having a contraction." The breath shuddered out of her slowly, and she sunk to the floor of the compartment.  
  
"What!? The doctor said it would be at least another two weeks before this happened!"  
  
She could breathe a little easier if she let herself growl. The rumbling feeling it made in her stomach made the pain less severe. She interspersed the growls between the breathing techniques the doctor had showed her. "You really can't predict this one Tom… The doctor said he was only able to estimate the gestation period… 'growl'… Starfleet doesn't have much experience with quarter Klingon pregnancies… Half Klingon? Sure, but I was half Klingon and this one is only a quarter… 'Growl'… Lets just say she can come at any time she damn well pleases." She felt the tightness begin to ease.  
  
"I'll get someone to beam you to sickbay and I'll meet you there! Are you okay by yourself for a second?"  
  
"I'm fine for now, the contraction has slowed."  
  
"Just concentrate on your breathing. I'll see you soon. Paris out. Paris to transporter room one, beam B'Elanna to sickbay!"  
  
The person on the other end of the comm link said "Aye lieutenant." Tom didn't even try to remember who it was.  
  
He ran out of their quarters, and into the turbolift. He started pacing in quick little circles while he waited for it to arrive at sickbay. He was going to be a dad. He was both worried and a little excited. Mostly just antsy, and eager to get there, to see her. To see both of them.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, he was out like a rocket, and down the short hall to sickbay.  
  
She was just getting into one of the sickbay robes as he careened around the corner.  
  
"B'Elanna!" he called.  
  
"Hey Tom." B'Elanna looked way too relaxed as the doctor helped her climb up to the surgical table. Generally that expression was one she put on right before ripping some unsuspecting victim to shreds. "You ready?" She asked threateningly.  
  
" I don't know if anyone could be really ready for children to come into their lives." Tom said warily.  
  
"No, I mean are you ready for some major pain?"  
  
"What do you mean? I don't think the male is generally the one in pain at a time like this." Tom was confused.  
  
"You're the one who gets to hold my hand. Based on what I've felt already, you're not going to have a single solid bone left in either hand by the time this is over."  
  
* * *  
  
Captain's log: After a long and agonizing fourty-nine and a half hour wait, our new crewmember has finally decided to join us. El'eghnor Paris was born this afternoon at 2132 hours. B'Elanna is exhausted after such a long labour, and has been asleep since then. She is well, however, as is El'eghnor, who is a beautiful, but loud child. She has already captured my attention, as she was screaming loud enough to be heard on earth when I visited sickbay. But I can't help but love her, because she calmed down the moment I took her into my arms. Tom is, of course, incredibly proud, and has already begun spoiling her.  
  
On a more businesslike note, sensors show we have almost reached the Romac border, and are intending to cross over tomorrow. I can only pray that it will be an easy crossing, what with so many children waiting to be born. I have a difficult enough time putting our adult crew in jeopardy. But when children are involved, the stakes are raised considerably. I will protect them when the time comes. I do not envy galaxy class starship Captains, who have to deal with these issues constantly. I'm almost glad most of the crew waited until now to have families. It has made life these past seven years so simple.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We are explorers from halfway across the galaxy and we're trying to get home. I would like to discuss a treaty to pass through your space."  
  
The craggy featured man who had appeared on the screen just a few moments ago tipped his head to one side. "You have just exited the home space of our mortal enemies. How could we trust that you are not lying to us?"  
  
Janeway didn't like the way he had alluded to the Prolebans. They had been very kind to the people of Voyager, and had been willing to listen to all of her concerns. This alien, who hadn't even introduced himself, had just called them enemies and liars in the same phrase of greeting. It was not the way she liked to do business, but sometimes one just had to cope. She had been warned about them.  
  
"You really have no way of knowing if we are friendly or not. If you'd like, we can bring you aboard Voyager, and we can discuss this face to face. You might learn a bit about our culture here, then you would feel more comfortable about allowing us to pass."  
  
"It is acceptable, under one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I should be allowed to bring a weapon with me to ensure my safety."  
  
"We are not naturally violent people mister…" She paused in hopes that he would mention his name.  
  
"Jante, Captain of Romac Ship 93"  
  
"Well Captain Jante. I would like you to know that none of us will be carrying weapons here and that we only do so only on missions into unfamiliar territories. Wearing a weapon here is not necessary, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, then go ahead." She didn't want to mention the fact that she was going to disable the weapon through the transporter beam. She couldn't allow any kind of threat to her crew. He wouldn't even have to know it unless he tried to fire the thing anyway, in which case she would be glad for the extra security measure.  
  
"I accept your invitation. I will be there as soon as I can get a shuttle ready."  
  
"That won't be necessary. We have transporter technology. We can bring you here in less than three seconds if you wish."  
  
For a brief second, Jante's expression showed an unnatural eagerness. Janeway saw it and was immediately suspicious of his intentions. But his expression quickly reversed back to it's neutral crossed with wariness. She almost wondered if she had seen anything at all.  
  
"I will allow it."  
  
"Good. Stand by. I will meet you in our transporter room." And she motioned to Chakotay to follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
The gathering in the conference room was small, just Kathryn, Chakotay, Jante, and his first in command.  
  
Kathryn's concerns had been alleviated when the ensign working the transporter had told her that Jante had only brought a stunner with him. The Prolebans had told her that the Romacs had never intentionally killed anyone, but that they were very efficient when it came to methods of torture. She still had the ensign disable the weapon. But Jante didn't know that.  
  
"I, personally, can not give you permission to cross our space. But I will speak to you, and give my recommendations to our King. He will grant or deny your request based on my findings."  
  
"Fine. Here is the information about our flight plan. We will stay away from any highly inhabited planets, and any space stations you might have, but we don't really have all that much information about what areas those are. So we will need your help to devise a permanent plan. Including any planets which we might use for our officers to take shore leave."  
  
"Before we discuss this, I want to know something about your technology. That transporter was a truly interesting little gadget, and I would like to know more about the schematics of this ship."  
  
That sounded a lot like what the Romacs had said to the Prolebans. Kathryn was starting to get the impression that these Romacs were very good at keeping truths hidden. "We cannot give you any tactical information, but I believe a tour of the grounds would be within our abilities."  
  
"That would be fair. Captain Janeway, I have one more question regarding the nature of your alliance with the Prolebans."  
  
Kathryn felt she could lie like the best of them. "We had no alliance with them. We were told they were not sympathetic to outsiders, and we actually snuck through their space. It was easy enough to foil their sensors. They don't have very advanced technology at the borders, and we felt it best to stay out of their way."  
  
"How exactly did you foil their sensors? Don't their empathic abilities generally make it difficult to do that?" Jante was surprised. The cloaks that the Romacs had acquired, had never been of any use around the Prolebans. They had always been able to sense when Romacs were nearby. The Prolebans, though a small and vulnerable species, had discovered how to scan a part of space efficiently through their minds. There were many ways of tricking them into thinking that a ship was coming from a different direction, but it was impossible to pretend that a ship just wasn't there. Romacs could disguise their intentions, but they couldn't keep all brain activity hidden.  
  
"I'm not sure entirely. The doctor thinks it has something to do with the way our brain chemistry works. It could be that they just can't sense us. Anyhow, we never had any problems." Kathryn didn't want to make them think that Voyager had more technology than it actually did, but she didn't want them to realize they had been in discussions with the Prolebans. She couldn't think of any other excuse, so she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Thank you Captain. I must confess that Romacs are not used to being around so many people at once. It is unnerving."  
  
"Why is that? Do you have many crew members?"  
  
"Very few, and it is rare for us to fraternize with any other people on the ship. We don't tend to move around the sections a lot. We are used to silence, and the company of our own thoughts. Of course everyone has their orders, and we have communications for the purposes of our jobs. But other than that it's mostly quiet."  
  
"It's an interesting way of living. I'm always working with other people, and going from one end of the ship to another. I find that fraternization with the crew makes the job worthwhile." She pulled a coffee out of the replicator and handed it to him.  
  
He made an interesting face when he took it from her. It wasn't one that she could discern the meaning of, kind of twisting the mouth and nose. She assumed it meant he was asking her what it was that he was about to drink.  
  
"It's called coffee, a drink that people on this ship have a strong liking for. It's a bit of a stimulant, and it keeps us alert."  
  
"Don't you want some?"  
  
"I can't drink any of it right now, much as I want to, but I might have something else." She ordered herself a glass of milk, and took him on the promised tour.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Jante returned to his ship, he sent an urgent message directly to King Brunda. Jante was one of the luckier Romacs, for he had the personal confidence, and the ear of his king.  
  
"What have you to report?" The king had been eager to talk to his old friend and was happy that he had discovered a new species of aliens. For anyone to do that, was worthy of commendation. It meant the possibility of new technologies. Not something to pass up when one was at war.  
  
"It's a treasure trove. You should see it. The Captain of Voyager is female, and she has an amazing ability to lead her ship. They are all very loyal to her, and follow every command. The ship has powers which would make them seem like gods to any Romac."  
  
"Would this Captain share these secrets?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. They have a list of rules called 'protocol' which make them keep that kind of information to themselves." Jante already knew Brunda's next question. He had seen the look of scheming interest on the King's face.  
  
"Would she talk if she were given a bit of encouragement?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would. They all hold this protocol in the highest regard. I get the feeling that they would all rather die, than reveal their secrets."  
  
"Then let them pass. Their technology is undoubtedly too good to allow us take any of it."  
  
"King Brunda, if I may. The technology could be analyzed if we had a way of getting ahold of the ship. I also picked up an interesting idea about their biology that I would like to study. I could procure a test subject."  
  
"Yes, but what is your point? You say that the Captain is a strong leader. How could we get past her to take the ship?"  
  
"I'd like to try and overcome that difficulty. I figure that we should let them pass. But force them to do something, which would anger our noble king. It will be all the more difficult for them to escape, should we decide that they have done something to displease us, when they are right in the middle of our space. "  
  
"You never did back away from a fight Jante. I will leave the situation in your very capable hands. You have my permission to call in any other ships you might need."  
  
"Thank you Brunda."  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn was surprised to hear from Captain Jante so quickly after the meetings. He must have either been very impressed with their amenities, or very unimpressed.  
  
"Has the decision been made?"  
  
"Yes it has, and we will allow you through our space. You are to proceed along the path, which we have mapped. Stop only at the planets we have agreed on, and you will not deviate. Your ship will be tracked through the entire system, and I urge you not to use your technique of fooling sensors. We are much more advanced at tracking ships than our naive neighbors."  
  
"Thank you for recommending us to your king. I'm pleased you are willing to help us with this." 


	12. Conspiracy

Vulcan Disclaimer: A less personable character than myself might wish to claim possession. I, however, am content to assume a less prominent role in the proceedings.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 12 – Conspiracy  
  
* * *  
  
Captain's log: Jenny has given birth three weeks early, which isn't that unusual, apparently, for multiple births, and she has two lovely children. Born at 0547 (female) and 0559 (male) this morning, She and Harry have named them Jacen and Jaina, after two of their favorite ancient fictional characters. They're beautiful children, and Jenny and Harry seem to make wonderful parents. Meanwhile, we have encountered a series of planets, which are home to numerous bandits. We've had some problems keeping to ourselves and are considering a detour around this small part of space. We have no way of locating Romac authorities for the moment. They seem to have neglected to tell us about this place, and we don't think they even know about it. We have unanimously agreed to take a side trip around them with or without Romac permission. Tuvok says it's logical, and who am I to dispute logic? We can't last in this area of space with so many pregnant women on board. It's just not safe for us, especially so close to delivery.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shields up! Red alert! Captain to the bridge! Tuvok report!" Chakotay barked.  
  
"It seems our Romac comrades have decided to change their mind about an alliance. They are directly behind us, and have begun to fire."  
  
"We knew they would be angry that we cut around the rebel encampments, but how did they sneak up on us like that?" Chakotay was clearly upset.  
  
Tuvok checked his readings while his hands flew across the console. "Unknown. They must have cloaking devices installed on their ships." Voyager shook again, and Tuvok held on to his console to steady himself. "Shields are down to ninety percent efficiency."  
  
Captain Janeway arrived on the bridge and he briefed her on the situation as quickly as possible.  
  
"They took out the Warp engines with two shots. We didn't have our shields up at full, and they must have taken the time to really aim it in the right place."  
  
"Hail the ship!" She called.  
  
Harry called to him from behind the operations console. "No response!"  
  
Kathryn was frustrated. "If they won't talk about this, then we have no choice. Return fire! Aim only at their weapons and engines."  
  
"Chakotay to B'Elanna, do you think we can repair the warp engines quickly?"  
  
"Not yet. There wasn't too much damage, so give me just two minutes, and we can boot them up." Her voice sounded tinny over the comm.  
  
"Tom do you think we can evade them for that long?"  
  
"Sure Captain. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve." He ran his fingers over the controls, and the ship did a fancy swirl out of range of one of their guns. No one inside felt the movement of course, due to the antigravity units. All they felt was a quiet shudder while the units adjusted to the motion, then everything was stable once again. Captain Janeway continued to call commands from her chair. Until the warp engine lights began to flash again.  
  
Tom called out. "I have engines again! I'm going to take us out of here."  
  
"Good. Take us out quickly Mr. Paris." Kathryn was beginning to feel a little nauseous from the jerking of the ship every time they hit. Her son tended to get restless whenever Voyager was in a predicament. The doctor said that it happened when her adrenaline levels went up.  
  
Voyager leapt to lightspeed  
  
"Captain the ship is following us!" Harry called.  
  
"They're targeting our engines again." Tuvok added.  
  
Kathryn was frustrated. "We need to stop them here or they're just going to follow us everywhere. Lieutenant, drop to impulse."  
  
"They've slowed down too." Tom called.  
  
"Commander Tuvok, target phasers on their weapons and engines, and fire at will."  
  
Phaser fire was exchanged between the two ships. All at once, the systems on the Romac ship started to go down.  
  
Tuvok checked his sensors. "Their weapons and engines have been destroyed."  
  
"The ship is hailing!" Harry called.  
  
"Thank goodness. Onscreen." Kathryn did not stand now, as she had a tendency to do when people called on the hailing frequencies. The weight of her stomach was too great, and she didn't wish to expend the energy required to hoist herself out of the chair. "I'm pleased that you now wish to negotiate, Captain Jante."  
  
The Captain of the Romac ship looked uncomfortable. "You gave us no choice. I was given orders from my King, to attack and destroy your vessel. You violated the direct orders you were given to stay away from this area of space."  
  
"The orders you gave us were flawed. They sent us directly into a system of planets populated by outcasts and thieves. We were attacked, and were forced to take a shortcut around it."  
  
Jante looked surprised. "We apologize for our misinterpretation of your intentions. We have avoided that area of space for quite some time and we figured it was unoccupied."  
  
Kathryn sighed and shook her head. She felt like slapping this man. Too bad he was on the other ship or she would be able to vent her frustrations. "If you had taken the time to answer our hails then this little misunderstanding would never have taken place."  
  
"It's just that your ship is headed into an area, which has military importance to us. If you don't mind I invite you to my ship, to discuss a new trajectory through our space. We must come to an agreement."  
  
"I will assemble a team to meet you."  
  
"I want to speak directly with you alone, Captain. I did not feel comfortable with so many people on your ship, and I would like to discuss the problem with a familiar face."  
  
"If I may, I'd like to bring one security officer with me. It's a breach of protocol to send any person on an away mission on their own."  
  
"It is acceptable. Beam yourself and your officer over whenever it's convenient."  
  
"Thank you. I will be there in about two minutes. Offscreen."  
  
She started to push herself awkwardly out of the chair when Chakotay turned to her and held out his hand to assist her. "I would feel more comfortable about this if you had someone else there to help you. You should stop working so hard."  
  
"I have an obligation to give as much support to him as I can. He felt overwhelmed when he was here last, and needs to have less interaction with others. So we'll do what he wants. It's probably the only way he'll trust us." She gave him a look that said 'we've discussed this, remember?' Her meanest look never had quite the same effect when it was directed at him.  
  
She called Tuvok to follow her to the transporter room.  
  
While they were in the turbolift, Tuvok expressed some of his concerns. "Captain, the thought of you going to these discussions is unsettling. I get the feeling that these Romacs do not really wish to talk. It would be more logical, considering your pregnancy, to have you out of the way, should something happen."  
  
"Don't worry Tuvok. I'm going to ask to have a transporter lock on us at all times, and an open comm line."  
  
"Understood." The Captain was the only person to whom Tuvok would never say something like 'Vulcans do not worry' because she could prove otherwise, and he knew it.  
  
"Your objections have been noted, and I appreciate the warning. I must admit that your intuitions, being what they are, could help us to thwart any attacks. Try to keep your mind open to any harmful intentions."  
  
"Thank you Captain. It might help." They walked into the transporter room, up to the short platform, and indicated to the ensign to proceed.  
  
Kathryn felt the familiar tingle of her atoms being demolecularized, and remolecularized. She also felt the normal instant of confusion as to her bearings, but it seemed to last longer than usual. It took her a full two seconds to realize the problem.  
  
Tuvok was not beside her, and there were a total of six Romac weapons aimed directly at her chest.  
  
"Janeway to Voyager!" She slammed her hand to her comm badge.  
  
"It doesn't matter captain. Your Communications have been dampened by our cloaks."  
  
Kathryn reached for her phaser, but faltered when she eyed the six weapons aimed at her. "What happened to Tuvok?"  
  
"Oh he's safe, back on your ship. You see, he never actually left."  
  
"What?! How?…." She trailed off.  
  
"I had your transporter technology analyzed. I still don't completely understand the process, but we've figured a way to funnel out unwanted particles of energy, so that we only get the person we want. Having your security officer beam over would be too dangerous for us, so we sent him back the way he came."  
  
Kathryn felt like screaming at him. "But we don't even have that kind of technology! How could you come up with it just by observing!?"  
  
"Lets just say it's a variation on another type of technology that we have acquired. By the way, shipworkers," He addressed two other men behind him. "let's light up our engines, and show these primitive Federations what we're really made of. Give them a few jolts to remind them who here is the boss. Take her to the one of the cloaked cells." A grumbling sound responded from the bowels of the ship, and it took Kathryn until she was just outside the door to realize the significance of what he had just said.  
  
She flung her arms out to knock the guards' hands from her shoulders, then turned back into the room. They caught up with her quickly, but she was able to reach Jante's side, before they grabbed her arms. "You used some kind of cloaking device to mask your systems! Your ship isn't really damaged at all! All you want is the technology from Voyager! Oh damn!" She wondered about what Chakotay would be thinking right now. He must be furious!  
  
"There are quite a few things from Voyager that interest me, however I am really curious about that replicator that you have. It would bring me quite a sum, and give me notoriety among the upper class. You politically minded species are so naïve! It's quite amusing! You could be so much more if you trusted fewer people." 


	13. Stress

Disclaimer: Can't we all just… get along?  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 13 – Stress  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Chakotay heard Harry's gasp, he knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Commander! Tuvok reappeared back on Voyager, but the Captain is on the Romac vessel alone!"  
  
They heard the Captain's voice over the comm. "Janeway to V…." the line severed, and only static could be heard. She had sounded frantic.  
  
"Beam her back!" Chakotay called.  
  
Harry looked stunned as he tried to carry out the command. "I can't! they've set up a force field around the ship. Our sensors can't penetrate it!"  
  
"Can you tell where the field signature originates?" Chakotay felt like he was going to fall apart. He had never felt such gut ripping fear in his entire life.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"We'll try to shoot the shield down blindly. Fire phasers at minimal charge! We can't risk exploding the ship."  
  
The ensign at the tactical station leaned over her console with great effort, considering the size of her abdomen. "No effect Commander. They just deflect off everything!"  
  
Suddenly Harry saw a light on his console to say that he had missed something. "Sir, the ship is moving!"  
  
"How is that possible! We knocked out their engines!" He said it only a moment before two shots rocked Voyager from its sleeping state. The blasts threw quite a few people to the floors, and pitched the antigravity units steeply to one side for a moment.  
  
"Both Warp and Impulse engines are down! We have hull breaches on decks six and seven. Forcefields are in place, and holding!" Harry called.  
  
Tuvok had appeared from the turbolift, and relieved the ensign at his station. "The ship is moving and firing weapons, but it does not look as if there are any engine signatures or power buildup to signify weapon use. It is completely illogical."  
  
Chakotay gripped the arms of his chair tightly, and leaned over to check his console. There was only one thing he could do. "The ship is leaving, and it has left a clear warp trail. If we allow it to leave, we will be able to follow it when Voyager is repaired. Let them go." He stood up slowly. There was nothing he could do but watch the ship and the love of his life fly away.  
  
"Chakotay to all senior staff." His voice was hoarse. "Meeting in the conference room in five minutes. Tuvok find out what you can about this ship's trajectory." And he turned jerkily towards the Ready Room.  
  
Tom left the bridge to meet B'Elanna and El'eghnor in engineering. He liked having the excuse that they had to work together to get engines functioning efficiently. He constantly took advantage of it to see her.  
  
Ever since the Captain had made the promise that the crew could take their children to work, it made the trip to engineering just that much more pleasurable. Tom had taken El'eghnor to sickbay for a couple of shifts, but the baby was still breastfeeding, so more often she went with B'Elanna.  
  
The doors to engineering opened, and he passed through the room to where B'Elanna was engrossed in fixing one of the relay stations. Tom grabbed her from behind, whipped her around, and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
B'Elanna had been caught unaware, and was glad she had realized who it was who was holding her before she belted him. Noticing his forlorn expression, she asked him what was wrong.  
  
"They took the Captain." He stated, very matter of fact.  
  
"What do you mean they took her?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"Kidnapped. That's what the meeting's about."  
  
B'Elanna slammed her fist down on the relay station, and let out a loud growl of frustration. "How could something like this happen!? No wonder Chakotay sounded so horrible over the comm. How is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It hasn't affected his capacity to work, but I don't think he's taking it well emotionally. He hasn't really slowed down at all for the two minutes she's been gone. I think he just needs someone to talk to. Since you've been his friend for so long, maybe you could try."  
  
"Of course it hasn't affected his work! He's a very headstrong guy! And I'm just as much his friend as you are. I think it might even be better for you to try talking to him. You know, man to man."  
  
"That's such an antique sentiment."  
  
"I don't think so. As long as there's sex, men will feel the need to talk to one another about women." B'Elanna sighed and switched subjects. "We should tell him to think about taking the Flyer. Voyager's going to be out for the count for at least six hours. They really fried these poor engines."  
  
"Hey good idea B'Elanna. Sometimes I think the weapons and shielding in the Flyer are better than on Voyager." He warmed to the idea.  
  
"Duh. We made them that way on purpose." B'Elanna walked in to the storage room where a makeshift bassinet that had been placed just for El'eghnor to stay nearby. There would be more temporary cribs in a few weeks, once the other Voyager children were born. Tom lifted El'eghnor from her bed, and held her against his chest. He ran his hands over her slightly ridged forehead, and down to cradle her neck in his palm.  
  
B'Elanna pulled a carrier down from the shelf. Tom helped her strap the baby to her front. Like B'Elanna, the baby had a high tolerance for being jostled around, and didn't open her eyes. They left for the meeting hand in hand.  
  
Tuvok, Harry, The doctor, and Seven of Nine were already seated at the conference table when they arrived. Chakotay was pacing the floor behind the Captain's seat at the head of the table. He looked pale, and his eyes were misty with worry. He looked as if the smallest bit of excess stress could set him weeping. It was not an image that Tom liked, and he hoped never to have to see it again.  
  
He halted his strides when Tom, and B'Elanna entered, and he turned to them. "I assume you know what has happened?" He addressed B'Elanna.  
  
"I've already been briefed." She nodded.  
  
"Good. Tuvok, what have you got in terms of their destination, and their technology?"  
  
Tuvok inclined his chair towards Chakotay. "They were using a type of cloaking device which prevents sensors from reading any technological or humanoid movements. The cloak's purpose however is very unique from any other I have seen. Rather than the device cloaking the entire ship, they have many smaller cloaks masking only certain functions of the ship, such as weapons or engines."  
  
Harry interrupted. "So they're used to playing possum."  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow. So Harry had to explain.  
  
"A Possum is a small rodent on earth that uses the technique of pretending to be dead, while it's really just either too afraid of a larger animal, or it's just waiting for it's prey to come and sniff it, before it turns around and gobbles it up."  
  
"That is an appropriate metaphor." Tuvok returned to the subject at hand. "I have analyzed the readings which were acquired at the moment they cloaked, and I feel I have an efficient method of detecting the use of them."  
  
Chakotay finally sat down. "Is there any way to get the cloaking generator turned off?"  
  
"The only method I can see of turning it off, would be from inside the ship itself. The generator is at the very centre of the ship."  
  
"Okay, and what about their destination?"  
  
"They have left a very clear warp trail for us to follow."  
  
Seven of Nine lifted her chin. "Commander, I suspect a trap. A ship with such impressive cloaking tactics would not leave a trail, unless we were meant to follow them."  
  
Chakotay tugged on his ear. "I agree. The danger to Voyager would be extreme. I don't want to take her into that kind of mess if I can avoid it."  
  
B'Elanna leaned in, forgetting for an instant that there was a sleeping child between her chest and the table. She quickly leaned back again, and spoke. "Voyager's engines are too badly damaged to be repaired quickly anyway. If I could get twenty minutes alone with the Delta Flyer and a couple of power cells, I could expand its shield capacity by about five percent. We should probably add Tuvok's new tactical subroutine to its systems."  
  
Chakotay looked relieved. "I would like to lead this mission, if Tuvok doesn't mind watching over the repairs." No one argued with him. "How far ahead of us will they be by the time we get moving?"  
  
Tuvok completed the math in his head without even a twitch to his eyebrow. He answered with his usual efficiency. "Their top speed is warp eight. If we leave in twenty minutes, and take the Flyer at warp nine point five, I estimate that we will catch up with the Romac ship in approximately three- point-five hours. That is, provided they don't stop or slow down. If they do, then we could reach them much sooner."  
  
The doctor sat very straight in his chair as if to make sure he was heard. "I have a few concerns about the Captain. I have noticed that her child has a tendency to react to her emotions. It's a common side effect for many women when they are pregnant. But if the Captain is under any kind of excess stress, the baby will feel it too, and it could trigger premature labour."  
  
Chakotay's head lifted when he mentioned that. He looked terrified. "Is there any way you could come, just as a precaution?"  
  
"At this moment, I am occupied in sickbay with Ensign Graham, who lost her balance when the ship was hit. I can't say anything at this moment, but it looks as though her child may end up being the first fatality of this little war."  
  
Everyone hung their heads in regret and anger. B'Elanna was, as usual, a little more aggressive in venting her frustration. She swore loudly, and slammed her fist on the table.  
  
The doctor looked directly at Chakotay. "There is a chance that the child might live, but I need to be here to monitor her condition. I won't be able to go on the away mission, but I suggest you take Mr. Paris with you. He has enough experience to give his help if he is needed."  
  
"Good. Tom, I was planning on asking you to go on this mission anyway. I need a good pilot at the helm for the tricks I have in mind. I know you can handle the pilot part, but do you think you can handle the what ifs?"  
  
"Sure commander. I've had a few chances to brush up on my childbirth skills recently." He looked at Harry and they smiled at each other. Tom had assisted when Jacen and Jaina were born, so that he could prepare himself for this kind of eventuality. He hadn't really been all that close to B'Elanna at El'eghnor's birth. The doctor had kept having to take him aside to patch him up, so he had eventually just told him to stand aside and offer comfort to her by being on the other side of the room. But only Tom, B'Elanna, and the Doctor knew about that.  
  
Chakotay stood up. "B'Elanna, you and Tuvok should go organize the tactical changes to the Delta Flyer. You should probably get back to sickbay." He nodded to the Doctor. "Harry, your job is to gather as many ion canisters as you can, and take them to the delta flyer." he pulled up a schematic of the shuttle. "I need them rigged in an x shape like this and prepared to spray outwards." He pointed to the form on the screen in several different places.  
  
"Tom we need to discuss this mission." Chakotay sat in the chair next to Tom, as soon as Harry nodded and left to carry out his orders. 


	14. Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I can't take it any longer. Write your own disclaimers from now on, damn it! This is too long a story to warrant a disclaimer for each chapter. Just look at the disclaimers for chapters 1 all the way to chapter 13, and you'll get the idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 14 – Vulnerability  
  
* * *  
  
The cell to which Kathryn was taken to was strange. It was a large round bare looking room, positioned next to the engine room. The walls were stark white, and when the door closed, the sides of it were almost invisible. The lights were dimmed as soon as the door closed. She was alone, and it seemed that they expected her to sleep. The room had a bed, a small table, and a little bathroom off to the side. Wherever they were taking her, she assumed that it would be a long trip.  
  
She hoped desperately that Voyager would be able to rescue her. It looked like they hadn't had a chance to do anything about her disappearance. She didn't feel any jerky movements or loud rumblings on the hull to indicate phaser fire, but these Romacs had shown themselves to be interested in obtaining alien technology. Who knew what kinds of ground stabilizers they had stolen.  
  
Now that she thought about it, their technological abilities had been well hidden. They might have weapons so powerful that Voyager could be destroyed. But that wouldn't make sense. Why would they destroy technology that they wanted to study?  
  
She knew the Romacs wouldn't intentionally kill a person, but they would be willing to knock a few heads together to get what they wanted. She knew all the information about the replicator technology. All they would have to do is threaten the life of her son, and she would tell them anything. It was her biggest weakness. If they realized that, Her crew would be doomed.  
  
She wasn't even sure the Romacs understood the reason for the crew's distended stomachs. Their experience with so many varying species made Kathryn wonder why they didn't at least suspect something. The human instinct to protect her child from harm must be obvious in her eyes every time she looked at Jante's ugly face.  
  
Kathryn hated feeling vulnerable.  
  
She always had ways of avoiding the feeling, but now, cooped up in a cell, and unsure of her future, she was unable to do anything but think about it. She felt nauseous when she worried, so she went to the bathroom, and splashed some cold water over her skin. She tried to take deep calming breaths to calm her emotions Her hands still shook when she reached for a towel to pat her face dry. Her mind was running rampant with horrible scenarios of her crew being tortured at the whim of this remorseless species of idiots.  
  
A line of sweat ran down her back, and she pinched the front of her uniform. Flapping it back and forth created a fan on her skin, and cooled her down.  
  
She wobbled her way back into the main part of the cell, and walked towards the entrance. She pressed her ear to the door. Every once in awhile, she heard a shipworker move past, but otherwise it was silent. She didn't hear movements of any guards. It wasn't very promising, for Jante must have been pretty confident in the security of this room for him to leave her without guard.  
  
Looking around the door, she couldn't see a single button to push or lock to pick which might allow her freedom. She reached up and pushed on the top of the door. The mechanical slides were solid. Lowering herself slowly to the floor, she did the same to the bottom slides.  
  
Solid.  
  
She couldn't get back up again. A sharp cramping pain in her stomach and lower back made her sink even lower.  
  
'Not this' She thought to herself. 'Not this, not now.' The searing pain felt like it ran through her entire body, and she rolled to her back breathing heavily.  
  
She felt liquid pool between her legs as her water broke. And she lost control, crying out, as if there were someone there to hear her.  
  
She needed Chakotay here for this. She was confident that she could handle the pain, but as for emotional support, it was imperative that he be there to offer his guidance or his loving touch.  
  
She was terrified for her baby.  
  
Without proper medical supplies or an available doctor, the child could be in terrible danger. Not to mention the fact that they were prisoners of the Romac hierarchy. There was no telling what Jante would do to her or to her son when he found them.  
  
She lay there on the floor of the cell until the stress of the first contraction eased. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and pushed herself slowly to the bed.  
  
It was long, and had obviously been made with the aggressively tall Romacs in mind. Kathryn lay herself down, and allowed herself just a few moments to breathe. She slowly and painstakingly began to remove her damp uniform, and crawled beneath the covers of the bed.  
  
There was no pillow. Doubtless the Romacs had never had the need to support their shoulders while they slept. So Kathryn pulled the top thick cover off, and folded it into a makeshift pillow. She was chilled without the cover, but at least she would be able to breathe when the next contraction came.  
  
She went about meticulously covering herself and straightening the remaining sheet so that no wrinkles could be seen. It wasn't necessary, but it kept her mind occupied. She didn't want to think about giving birth to her son in an enemy prison cell all alone, so she kept straightening the sheet.  
  
"It's going to be all right baby." She whispered, running her palms over her distended stomach. "It'll be okay."  
  
If only the telling of words made them true…  
  
She hoped someone came for her soon enough. 


	15. In The Delta Flyer

Ferengi Disclaimer: I'm sure paramount wouldn't mind if I made myself a tidy profit from… oh,… they would? Well I have a cousin who might help them out with their writing… No? Oh okay… But don't tell me later that I didn't offer… This could be the chance of a lifetime you know… All right, all right, I'm leaving!  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 15 – In The Delta Flyer  
  
* * *  
  
Chief Engineer's log stardate 789789: Captain Janeway's Kidnapping has put everyone here on edge. We feel like we aren't doing anything to help, when really the best thing we could do is just do our jobs, and wait to see what happens. You have no Idea how much I wish I were on that mission with Tom and Chakotay. El'eghnor's been fussing all day, and I can't spend any more than a few seconds with her, before someone shows up asking for my help. Some time alone with Tom would be nice right about now. In truth, the less people Tom and Chakotay have with them, the better. I've been working non stop since they left, and the repairs are coming along, but I just feel like everyone is in my way, and I could get the whole thing done better, and faster by myself. Just a few minutes ago I had to stop myself from reprimanding Ensign Powell for chatting over the comm with her husband, who is working transporter duty. She was getting her work done, and talking to one's husband isn't an offence. It's just been a short fuse kind of day. It's aggravating to have to rely on other people to do a job for you.  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay?" Tom adjusted their heading by point five degrees.  
  
"I'm a bit shaky, but I can do my job." Chakotay sounded defensive.  
  
Tom put up his hands in a calming gesture. "No need to be so testy. I was just wondering. I know I would be fuming inside if I were in your position."  
  
Chakotay sighed and rubbed his fingers around his temples. "I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to sound angry. I just don't like this feeling that we're walking into a trap. Especially when I know that she's being used as the bait."  
  
"I know. You care for her, don't you."  
  
Chakotay didn't take his eyes off the console readings in front of him. A large knot formed in his throat, and he made the effort to swallow it. "Yeah I do."  
  
"And she cares back?"  
  
"Yeah she does. But I promised her that it wouldn't interfere with my job. So I have to be as professional about this as possible."  
  
"So it's finally a two way agreement, is it? I knew there was something different about you two, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I always took it for granted that this would happen sometime. The mother figure and the father figure are finally together."  
  
Chakotay gave him a dark look. "We're not together right now, are we."  
  
"Not in a physical sense, but we will get her back. Your plan is ingenious. There's no way it couldn't work…. So how long has this been going on?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your affair? Or whatever you want to call it."  
  
"We've been calling it marriage, and it's been going on for four and a half months."  
  
Tom's jaw dropped. "What?! Marriage!"  
  
"We can't actually make it legal, because a Captain can't perform her own ceremony, but we figure that a promise is a promise. So in the most important sense of the word, she is my wife."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before now? We should have a real ceremony. With everyone there to witness!"  
  
Chakotay eyed him. "Yeah you're really one to talk, mister, 'B'Elanna and I just got married'."  
  
Tom let out a heartfelt sigh. "Sorry, I guess it was pretty selfish of us to leave you out of our wedding. The Captain warned us that you would be offended, but B'Elanna and I didn't want to make it big. We couldn't invite you without inviting the whole bridge crew. And I'm pretty sure the bridge crew would've wanted a few guests of their own…"  
  
"I get the point Tom." Chakotay snapped.  
  
"So why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess we could have, but I never felt that it was any of the crew's business how we felt about each other, as long as it didn't interfere with the business of running the ship. I only mentioned it now, because you asked."  
  
I'm honored to be the first of the crew to know about this! I guess the rest of the crew isn't quite as forward as I am when it comes to asking a senior officer about his love life."  
  
"That certainly is true. How are we doing?" Chakotay could see for himself that the flyer's engines were holding steady at a good nine point six, but he felt the need to change the subject.  
  
"Doing well. We were able to cut fifteen minutes off our timing, but unless the Romac ship slows down, things aren't going to change all that much. We should be pulling into sensor range in about ten minutes."  
  
"Try to make this work for me Tom. I can't guarantee there'll be much of me left if anything goes wrong on this mission."  
  
"Hell no. I'm going to pull this off for her!"  
  
"Whatever. As long as it works, I'm happy."  
  
The next eight minutes were spent in silence, other than the occasional bleep of console buttons.  
  
Tom gave the warning. "We're about to enter sensor range. Once we release the cloud, there'll be no knowing where we are. We just have to go by the feel of this warp trail all the way."  
  
Chakotay nodded. "It's going to get a little rough, so brace yourself. I've got the ion canisters ready to go. I'm going to let them off slowly starting now."  
  
The ship started to jerk lightly as the large cloud of ion particles formed around the outer hull of the Flyer. All Tom and Chakotay could read on the sensors was the warp trail, which they were practically on top of.  
  
Chakotay felt like laughing now. It was the first indication that this might actually work out. "We should just look like a regular ion storm to the Romac Ship. Call this the federation version of a cloaking device. They can see us coming, and know that they should try to avoid it, but they have no clue why this ion cloud keeps following them. Hopefully they won't pick up our warp trail until it's too late, seeing as it's in line with the one that they left."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir. I'm reading a buildup of ion particles in our wake. It looks like it's attracted to our warp trail somehow."  
  
Captain Jante was unfazed. "How big is the storm, and how severe?"  
  
The shipworker checked his readings. "It's two light years wide, but it's coming up fast, so I don't think we can reasonably avoid it. I suggest we slow the ship, and allow the storm to pass. The particles are not dense enough to cause damage."  
  
Jante took a look at his console. "I'm reading a few matter particles in that cloud. Can you see what they are?"  
  
"No sir. It's not uncommon though for ion storms to pick up dust and debris while they travel."  
  
Jante almost slapped the man. "I know that! Do you think I'm an imbecile?"  
  
The shipworker cringed in his seat. "No sir. Of course not."  
  
"Then slow the ship to warp one, and allow it to pass. Do not raise the shields, our hull is strong enough to withstand that kind of pressure. I don't want to waste any power. We need everything we can spare for the battle."  
  
Romac Ship 93 began to dance around and twitch when the storm passed over. Indicators on the panels began to bleep. With nothing to read, the ship could show anything it wanted on it's sensors, and the shipworkers would have to question it.  
  
Jante shook his head. Damn Ion storms always messed up their timing.  
  
An almost inaudible thump sounded on the hull, but Jante heard it. "What was that?"  
  
"Not sure captain, but it could be the debris that you were picking up on your sensors. Nothing much to worry about."  
  
Captain Jante was appeased. "Anything of significance to report?"  
  
"No Captain."  
  
"Then resume course at full speed."  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we should try to use the transporter now. We've waited long enough." Chakotay stood up to ready himself for transport. He grabbed a small pouch of tools and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Good. I get antsy waiting with the ship on silent run. I keep thinking that they're going to notice too early that they have a huge wart attached to their hull. All right. I'm going to turn on all the systems at once, and transport you a split second later. As soon as I flick the switch they're going to know that we're here." He readied his hands over the console.  
  
"You never know. They might want to funnel off my particles the way they did to Kathryn…" Chakotay nodded. " Okay, I'm ready when you are."  
  
Tom keyed in a few buttons, and the Flyer leapt to life. "I'm reading an empty corridor near one of the aft stations." He pointed to his console's map. "It's right next to the biggest cloaked area. I'm beaming you there. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Chakotay said just before the transporter lock grabbed hold of him. 


	16. The Rescue

Klingon Disclaimer: Those P'taq's at Paramount can have their damn story. I wouldn't want it anyhow. Besides, an honourable warrior does not take that which does not belong to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 16 – The Rescue  
  
* * *  
  
An indicator started beeping on the console in front of Jante just as he was standing up to move to his office.  
  
"Captain! I don't know how this is possible, but all of a sudden, I'm reading a ship detaching itself from our hull!"  
  
Jante's hearts started pounding. His first thought was Voyager. But then he realized that would have been able to detect a ship that biga lot sooner. In fact Ship 93 was even a bit smaller than Voyager. It must be something else. He had made sure that the repairs needed on Voyager would make it impossible for them to follow for another couple of hours.  
  
"Who is it?" He felt uneasy about the way the ship had hidden itself.  
  
"Its signal is the same as Voyager's, but it's not Voyager. It's a much smaller ship!  
  
"Damn. Shields up, and fire on them at will! Call the five ships waiting at the docking station to come and meet us here. It should have taken the humans a full day to catch up! They must keep extra smaller ships in hangars. Why didn't I take that into consideration!"  
  
Just as he finished his ranting, another alarm began to sound from a console.  
  
"What now!?" He screamed.  
  
"We have an intruder alert. Apparently they beamed someone aboard before we put up our shields."  
  
"Send a security team to catch whoever it is! Now!" and the shipworker scurried to do his bidding.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chakotay to Delta Flyer. I'm in."  
  
Chakotay crept along the darkened corridor to what looked like the engine room. He couldn't believe his luck. Three shipworkers were the only things stopping him from using the consoles.  
  
He set his phaser to stun, and moved as silently as possible into the room. He hid behind a large console, and took aim, rapidly firing off three shots. His aim was off for the second shot, and phaser fire was returned. The console he was hiding behind was blasted before he could let off another shot to sedate the shipworker.  
  
As soon as the way was clear, he ran to a console facing the door. He didn't know their systems, but the Prolebans had given them a good ten gigaquads of information about the Romacs. He had familiarized himself with their written language, and could translate as he went.  
  
It looked as if he had walked right into the cloaked area. The generator was in a different room, so he would have to move back out into the hall to beam out.  
  
He scrolled the ship's database, and pulled up the controls for their transport funnel. He scanned the circuits, and deleted a few of the control mechanisms. That should make it difficult for them to funnel him back, when he tried to beam out. Exiting the funneling controls, he switched tactics, and checked the database for jailing facilities. It looked like there were quite a few, but only one was located within one of the cloaked areas. That's the one he was interested in.  
  
The console said the cell door was right behind him.  
  
In that second, where he was momentarily looking behind him, a blast shot over his shoulder from the door. Dropping to all fours behind the console, he fumbled for his phaser, and shot out at the four Romacs who moved in from the door. The last one almost made it to the console he was using as a shield before Chakotay could stun him.  
  
He moved over to the next console, clicked a few more buttons, and entered into the shield schematics of the ship. He set it up so that he would only have to hit one button to disengage their shields.  
  
Chakotay turned, keeping one eye on the entrance, and reached for the keypad next to the door hiding the cell. He wasn't even sure this was where Kathryn was being kept, but he had a gut feeling that told him they wouldn't want her to be outside the cloaked area. The keypad looked like it needed a code of some type, so he phasered through some wires connected to the door, and took out a manual door release from his pouch. He put all his weight into opening the door, and when it was finally open, he heard her before he actually saw her.  
  
She was breathing heavily, and letting out a low moaning sound. He knew right away what was wrong.  
  
Kathryn hadn't seen him, but she heard the sound of the door opening. Between pants she said. "Whoever you are, I need help here. I can't do this on my own."  
  
Chakotay ran to her side, leaned over the large bed.  
  
She gasped.  
  
taking her into his arms, he whispered, "That's exactly what I'm here for," and brought his lips down to hers.  
  
For a moment, time stood still. There was no enemy, there were no labour pains. Only Kathryn and Chakotay. lovers that had been separated for what felt like an eternity.  
  
They had to pull apart after a moment so she could breathe. She leaned back gasping. "Chakotay! You made it!" She moaned and gripped her belly. "Chakotay… I think our son has his father's bad sense of timing. He's decided to come a little early."  
  
"Chip off the old block eh?" He gathered Kathryn into his arms, sheets and all. "I can't shoot and carry you at the same time. We're going to have to deal with someone soon. I left a bunch of sleeping Romacs in the engine room."  
  
She clung to his shoulders with one arm, and reached down to his belt where he hooked his phaser. "I'll shoot then. I sure as hell can't walk right now. Not in the middle of a contraction." She gritted her teeth.  
  
He walked out of the cell and into the engine room. "We have to get out from under their cloak. But first, could you just hit that green button right there? That'll disengage their battle shields."  
  
She hit the button. Lights began to flash, and a siren went off.  
  
He ran out of the engine room, while the floor shook from Tom's fire. Kathryn's weight was considerable, and she was a bit awkward to carry. He had to use all his strength to keep her from sliding down his front.  
  
Out in the hall, they heard the ominous pounding of booted feet moving towards their position. Chakotay deposited Kathryn's feet on the floor, still steadying her. She wrapped the sheet more firmly around her body, and tucked it in at the ends.  
  
A team of Romacs rounded the corner and began to shoot at them. Chakotay pushed Kathryn behind him and against the wall.  
  
She would have objected, except for the nagging voice in her mind that told her he was just trying to keep the baby safe. She was too weak and achy to even try to argue with him. She quickly pressed her body against his back, and took her aim from behind her human shield.  
  
She was busily trying to keep them away from their section of the hallway. The Romac soldiers just kept coming, as Chakotay did his best to pull her along, shield her, and track the fire from oncoming attackers. His co- ordination was unimpaired, so he made it his mission to keep her moving. Twice, he allowed his body to drop, and feint away from stray phaser fire. They way Kathryn had propped herself on his back, meant she moved with him, and they were able to narrowly avoid scrapes.  
  
The way the hall sloped, was to their advantage, and she was able to keep the phaser aimed for the same spot, and just keep shooting. The desperation she felt to get Chakotay and herself out of there made her push her abdominal pain to the back of her mind.  
  
They made it beyond the cloaked area.  
  
While Kathryn wielded the phaser, Chakotay hit his comm badge and spoke desperately to Tom. "Chakotay to Delta Flyer. Any time now would be fine!" He turned his back against the oncoming fire, and picked Kathryn up again so that the transporter would take her too.  
  
The blue fog of the transporter caught them and carried them a few hundred metres to where another battle was being fought.  
  
"You guys made good timing. We can just make it out of here." Tom turned to look at them and was startled to see the Captain wrapped in sheets in Chakotay's arms, holding a phaser out behind him as if to shoot someone. As soon as she realized where she was, she dropped it, and curled into Chakotay's shoulder.  
  
Chakotay looked very worried as he spoke to Tom. "She's going to need your help. The Doc was right to warn us about this." He turned to take her into the back of the Delta Flyer where a biobed was put for emergencies.  
  
Kathryn pushed on his chest to get his attention. She was breathing heavily. "Just put me here on the floor. I want to be nearby just in case." When Chakotay started shaking his head at her, she said. "Don't argue. You need to do your job."  
  
"All right but I want you to call out to me if you need any help." And he lowered her to the floor. As soon as he did, he turned back to the controls beside Tom to give him an extra hand. "We need to disable their engines before we leave. We can't have them chasing us all the way back to Voyager. How did I do with their shields?"  
  
"They were able to re-engage them only a couple of seconds after you left. I only got in a few good punches while they were down. And I didn't hit anything significant."  
  
Another volley of phaser fire came from the Romac ship, and Tom did a three hundred and sixty degree vertical swirl to avoid them. Still a few bolts of phaser fire made it through their shields. "Damn these Romacs are good at this!"  
  
"Our shields are down to ten percent. We can't take many more hits or we won't be able to make it back." As Chakotay said it, another blast made it through, and he grabbed the console to steady himself. He swore. "They've taken out the warp drive!"  
  
"I have an idea." Kathryn's weak voice floated to them from the back of the cockpit. "Scan the area for planets. What do you see?"  
  
Chakotay responded. "I have a B class, an X class, two J class, and an R class."  
  
Kathryn groaned in pain, but it didn't stop her from giving him instructions. "Aim for the R class." She called. "Prepare a message buoy for Voyager. Make up two messages, encrypt only one of them and hide it behind the other. The encrypted one should say that the overlaying message is false and that we have hidden ourselves in the thoron based atmosphere of this planet. We are making repairs, and will be out as soon as we can." The strength of her contraction was beginning to fade, and she was able to concentrate more easily on what she was saying. "The second message should be given as if we are about to crash into the planet. Say that we need immediate assistance or else it's hopeless. Use those words exactly or else Tuvok won't understand to look for the second message."  
  
Tom interrupted. "We're approaching the planet Captain. How did you want to go about this?"  
  
"Put up whatever shields you have and let them hit you once. As soon as that happens, start venting plasma, and sink to the planets surface. Shoot a proton torpedo into the plasma stream and it should explode. Try to disperse the plasma widely so that the explosion is big enough for the Romacs to think it's the ship."  
  
Tom understood. "Right and the thoron particles in the atmosphere of the planet can really confuse sensors."  
  
"I'll make the messages. Just hold that ship off for a bit longer. And I'll need the ship to do some funky acting techniques while I speak." Chakotay began the recordings.  
  
As soon as he was done, he gave Tom the signal to go. "I'll vent the plasma and fire the torpedo."  
  
"All right then, just give me a chance to get in the way of their fire."  
  
The ship rocked once, plasma started venting, and Chakotay waited for a moment for the Flyer to enter the Planet's atmosphere.  
  
The torpedo went off, and the sky outside the viewport flashed with light. 


	17. Vulures

Bolian Disclaimer: Did you know, I once saw a Ferengi editor say to a Cardassian writer, "You've mixed up the letters in your own name. Here it says 'Gul Amond,' and it should say 'Damon Lug' You're never going to make any profit that way!" And the Cardassian just shot him and said. "Your name does not suit my paper. You're fired." Isn't that just hilarious? "You're fired." Get it?  
  
* * *  
  
Multiplications – Chapter 17 – Vultures  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain Jante! The ship we've been firing on has just exploded!"  
  
"What?" He exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"It looks like they started venting plasma when we hit them last, and they tried to land on that planet. Only the atmosphere must be made up of something that reacts to warp plasma, because all of a sudden, it just exploded and they were gone!"  
  
Jante just stared at the readings on the screen before him, stupefied. "Try to scan that part of space for wreckage." He finally said.  
  
The shipworker shook his head. "I'm only reading bits and pieces. The atmosphere of the planet is interfering with our sensors." He paused. "Wait! I'm reading what looks like a message buoy coming from about fifty feet above the atmosphere. It's headed in this direction."  
  
"Pick it up. Let's see what it says."  
  
"Opening signal."  
  
The screen bleeped on and a dark haired human with a tattoo over his left eye appeared. Jante recognized the man as the first officer on board Voyager. He was frantically pushing buttons and the ship behind him was rocking. He spoke in a panicked voice. "Delta Flyer to Voyager. We are about to crash into the planet at bearing one twenty one, mark eight four. We are venting plasma, and are in need of immediate assistance or it's hopeless." The message fizzled out.  
  
Jante waved his hand at the screen to indicate his frustration. "That's nothing we don't already know. Let the buoy go. Send it in Voyager's direction. They will want to investigate their crew's deaths. We will wait for them here, and commence our assault with no time lost. This has been merely an inconvenience, however it has worked to our benefit. You see, now Voyager is without a Captain or a First Officer. Who is there to command their ship?" He smiled at the shipworker "Continue to scan the area. How far away is our fleet?"  
  
"Approximately two point five hours from our location Sir."  
  
Jante nodded "Good. Appraise them of these new details."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lieutenant Torres to Commander Tuvok."  
  
"Tuvok here."  
  
"The repairs are complete. You can give the warp engines a try now."  
  
"Very efficient lieutenant. I must commend you on your speed."  
  
"Thank you. As I said, I'm eager to go after them and find out what has happened. They should have at least called by now, and I know there's a good reason for the delay."  
  
"I too am concerned about their lack of appearance. We will make our best effort to have them returned safely to Voyager." Tuvok knew that B'Elanna had a tendency to need reassurance. "Are the new engines prepared for a long distance at high speeds?"  
  
"I've done a full analysis. Everything checks out, and she should be able to handle warp six or seven"  
  
"Thank you lieutenant. Tuvok out."  
  
He walked from the Ready Room, and proceeded to the Captain's chair. "Ensign move us along the same heading as the Delta Flyer, and engage at warp six."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Harry suddenly called out. "Sir! I'm reading something on sensors!"  
  
"Is it the delta Flyer?" Tuvok turned to the Captain's console to try to get a better understanding.  
  
"No sir. It looks like a message buoy sent by the Flyer."  
  
"As soon as we're within range, tractor it so that we can listen to the message."  
  
A pause ensued across the bridge while everyone waited with baited breath to hear the message.  
  
"All right sir. I've got the beacon tractored."  
  
"Play the message."  
  
Chakotay's face appeared on the screen, and he spoke in a rushed voice. "Delta flyer to Voyager. We are about to crash into the planet at bearing one twenty one, mark eight four. We are venting Plasma and are in need of immediate assistance or it's hopeless."  
  
Harry's jaw hit the floor, and Sam Wildman, who was on her bridge shift hissed out an expletive. Harry's jaw dropped even further, and Tuvok's eyebrow raised. Sam Wildman wasn't naïve, but she had an innocence about her, which generally made people watch their language in her presence.  
  
"Ensign Kim. Scan the message again using a poloron resonance beam. You should be able to pick up another message, encrypted beneath the first."  
  
Harry jumped at the chance. He had thought for a second that Tom, Chakotay, and possibly the Captain, might be lost. Tuvok's quick orders might have just averted a breakdown of Harry's central nervous system.  
  
"Aye sir!.. Yes I am getting a new message!" The breath whooshed out of him like a wave, and he quickly pulled up the new message without Tuvok's command.  
  
Again Chakotay's face appeared on the screen. This time, the ship behind him was more or less still. "Chakotay to Voyager. Sorry we had to scare you there, but we had a few problems getting away from the Romac ship. We have the Captain with us, which is how we knew to use those code words. She said that Tuvok would understand." He smiled warmly. "We're going to land on the planet's surface, but we have to make sure that the Romacs think we get destroyed. They have probably read the first message when you get this, and I assume that they'll want to release it to tempt Voyager. I don't see any benefit of bringing Voyager into a trap, so wait for us to finish repairs and we'll sneak past the patrols to rendezvous with you. It might be helpful for you to wait just beyond the Romac's sensor range so that we can reach you a little faster. But I'd like to warn you that it could take awhile. I have an impatient son who wishes to join us, and we might get a little sidetracked from the repairs. Hopefully our slow timing will make the Romacs lose heart in the fight, and we can make a smooth getaway when the time comes."  
  
The 'End Transmission' sign came up, and Harry let out a stifled laugh.  
  
"Ensign Kim. I fail to see the humour of this situation." Tuvok turned to face Harry.  
  
"Sorry sir. It's nothing." When the eyebrow lifted, he gave in. "It's a bet that Tom and I had about this." Harry said, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn was lying on the bio bed feeling worn out and weak. She was between contractions, but the spaces of respite were getting shorter and shorter. Tom had told Chakotay to call him when they were five minutes apart. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, but her feet couldn't seem to get warm. She kept having to tell Chakotay to cover up her toes.  
  
"They're freezing!" She was telling him. At the moment, her bare feet were wrapped tightly in one starfleet issue blanket each, and covered liberally with another. Chakotay was attempting to tuck the edges more tightly around her heels, with little success.  
  
"You need a good pair of wool socks for this."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
Chakotay had felt a little uncomfortable at first, knowing Tom was going to be the one to help Kathryn deliver his child. Seeing the look on Tom's face when they were helping Kathryn change into a robe, made him think that Tom was just as nervous. Tom had evidently never seen the Captain naked before, and was embarrassed.  
  
He had stood staring for a few moments at her large round belly, almost expecting it to leap out and devour him alive. It occurred to Chakotay that Tom was as nervous as he, if not more. Tom must have known that his life was at stake here, for if something happened to either his Captain, or her son, Tom would never be able to forgive himself. That is, if Chakotay let him live long enough. Their lives were in his trembling hands. And he was only a field medic.  
  
Chakotay quickly put his discomfort aside when he realized that Kathryn didn't seem to notice Tom's gaze. She was always a practical woman, and Tom would be seeing a lot more of her before the day was over. She was probably the calmest of the three.  
  
Tom had blushed a deep crimson, and left them alone to talk while he began the Delta Flyer's repairs.  
  
And so now, as the Captain tried to relax after her last contraction, Chakotay made the effort to tuck the blankets further around her numb toes.  
  
"I'm very happy that you're having my son." Chakotay kissed her lightly and looked deep into her eyes. "I almost gave up on ever having a family. I love you so much."  
  
Kathryn squeezed his hand. "As much as I love you, I don't want to hear that right now. I think you should have the next one."  
  
"Believe me, if I could, I would." He chuckled.  
  
"That's just the thing. I don't believe you. If you were feeling this kind of pain, there's no way you would be conscious for the birth. It's a well known fact that women have a much higher tolerance for pain than men."  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."  
  
"Fine. Could you replicate me some socks?"  
  
"Sure. I've heard that women have a much lower tolerance for cold than men."  
  
Tom moved slightly further away from the door when he heard her ask for socks. The replicators were right next to him, and that was where Chakotay would go to get her the socks. He didn't want them to know that he was listening in.  
  
He was a peeping Tom.  
  
Tom had always hated that name, but that's how he felt. It figured that some awful person back on earth thousands of years ago would name an insult after him. Peeping Tom, Tomfoolery, Tomboy, Tom Cat. They all held the same sort of immature and self-centered connotations. An insult to Toms everywhere.  
  
First, he had listened in on Harry and Jenny, when he had asked her to marry him, and now the Captain and Chakotay were in the back of the Flyer, talking about love, and he couldn't help overhearing them. He had to be there to repair the damaged warp drive. All right, he grudgingly admitted that he didn't have to be leaning so close to the door. He was just walking past when he had heard Chakotay say he was very happy, and Tom had to stop and listen in for a second. It was in his nature to gossip. His inbred right as a Tom.  
  
Chakotay walked past him, and went to the replicator. He ordered the socks, and stood back while they appeared. "You know, those Romacs aren't very intelligent." He commented.  
  
"Why's that?" Tom wondered.  
  
"Well we have replicators in this shuttle, and they didn't even try for them. Kathryn wasn't commanding this shuttle, until that thing about landing on the planet. You would think the Romacs would realize that our crew isn't all that stupid and that they can easily take over in a crisis situation."  
  
"Well hey. You can't expect them to be able to think of everything!" They laughed.  
  
"Augh! Chakotay!" Kathryn's cry echoed through the shuttle.  
  
Chakotay's smile vanished, and he looked absolutely panicked. He grabbed the socks, and ran to the back.  
  
Tom followed. "What's the timing now?" He asked.  
  
"Still over seven minutes apart." Chakotay answered, reading the screen on the side of the biobed.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Kathryn cringed, and grabbed Chakotay's hand.  
  
"I think I'll probably stay here now. I might be able to help out a little more with this pain." Tom circled the bed to the operating station.  
  
"Give me something good this time!" Kathryn ground her teeth together and puffed.  
  
Tom scanned her with the medical tricorder, and quickly filled a hypospray. After pressing it to the Captain's neck, she started to relax. The feeling in her stomach started to change. It wasn't really hurting her anymore, but she felt the same shortness of breath and clench and release of her body in reaction to something that she couldn't explain. She felt a little out of control, like her body couldn't follow her brain's commands. But it was more acceptable than the pain.  
  
"That's much better. Why didn't you give that one to me earlier?" She huffed at Tom.  
  
"Because Drebhazine has a tendency to make people sleepy when it wears off. I had to time it right, so that you don't fall asleep right in the middle of giving birth. It's an unfortunate side effect of this medication, but I'm sure you appreciate it right now."  
  
"Damn right I do!… Wait. Didn't you tell Chakotay to call you when the timing was five minutes apart? You were going to make me wait longer?!" Kathryn was furious.  
  
Tom removed his jacket, and his turtleneck while he spoke. "You're moving along a lot faster than anyone else I've seen. It'll probably be only another half-hour or so before you start bearing down. It's not average to give the Drebhazine this early, but it happens." He moved to the sink, and started to wash up.  
  
"When this stuff starts wearing off, it's your job to try to keep me awake." Kathryn spoke to Chakotay. "I want to at least say hello to our son before I pass out." She felt her stomach muscles tense and release, and the baby shifted around inside her. She put her hand on her belly, and patted the figure in a subconscious gesture of reassurance.  
  
He leaned over to kiss her. "It's a deal."  
  
Tom started to chuckle. "Oh man! Harry's going to hate me for this!" he mumbled.  
  
Chakotay pulled away from Kathryn, whose body continued to convulse uncontrollably. "What's that?"  
  
"Harry and I had a bet about you two. I was always sure that you'd pull through for me, and it looks as though I was right. I said you'd be a couple by the time your baby came, and he said you'd probably need a little longer to sort out your feelings." He shook his head, smiling.  
  
Chakotay looked more surprised than annoyed. "You both decided that we would be together no matter what? Nobody figured we would just be happy as we were?"  
  
"Nope. And it looks like I've stumbled across a winning streak a mile wide." 


	18. At Long Last

Betazoid Disclaimer: I am sensing that you wish to discuss something with me. Is it a complaint against my claim of ownership to this story? Because I didn't intend for it to be taken as such. I have made no such claim, nor do I wish to. This anxiety doesn't seem to be about that though. I can feel it. Is it about the lengthy nature of my disclaimers? All right then, I'll stop. And I apologize for the inconvenience.

Note: I'm sorry for lines that may (or may not) appear in this chapter. I don't know how they got there, and I don't now how to fix them. 

* * *

Multiplications – Chapter 18 – At Long Last

* * *

Acting Captain's log stardate 32132, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok reporting: _With the repairs to Voyager completed, we have set a course to Commander Chakotay's recommended co-ordinates. I have posted Seven of Nine to astrometrics in order to find a way of extending the range of our sensors. We must be able to gain readings of the Romac ship before they become aware of our presence, or else Voyager will once again be susceptible to their attacks. The crew is in a great state of agitation. I believe the news of Captain Janeway's labour has them concerned. Quite a few of them envision her as their mother figure. Her pregnancy and her health are of the utmost importance to them. In a way, her son is destined to become a brother to the crew. I must admit, I find myself a bit more unsettled than usual._

* * *

"Captain Jante. The other ships have arrived."

"Good we will deploy them in a line to intercept Voyager when it arrives." Jante pulled up a schematic and quickly sent the instructions to the next ship. "We will begin to move along our warp trail, and head them off, before they arrive at their destination. We do not want them to be expecting us. Engage engines at warp three."

"Understood Captain."

"Continually scan the area for Voyager's signature."

And the armada began to move.

* * *

Kathryn cried out, squeezing Chakotay's hand to the breaking point, and gave one final heave. Her son was pushed out fully into Tom's waiting arms. He was quickly rolled on his back, as the fluid was drained from his mouth. The wails he made were surprisingly quiet. As if he were only trying to figure out how his vocal chords worked, rather than proclaim his distaste for life.

He was padded clean, and his umbilical was cut, while Kathryn made a few more pained grunts, to deliver the afterbirth. The baby was then swaddled in clean sheets, and put into his mother's arms. Kathryn had tears rolling down her cheeks to match those in Chakotay's eyes. They put their heads together over their child, and wept.

Tom wished he had a holocam so he could prove that it had actually happened. Not only was the Captain crying, but all three of them were. The Captain, the Commander, and their son, were all letting out small heart wrenching hiccuping sobs. It was too rare a moment to be able to explain it.

He cleaned up as quietly, and as slowly as possible, trying to allow them this moment together.

The baby slowly quieted, and he stared up at Kathryn with wide curious eyes. 

"Hi there. I'm your mom. And this is your dad." Kathryn's voice cracked with emotion.

"Kathryn. You did it." Chakotay whispered.

"I did. Didn't I. He's beautiful." The baby had smooth coffee coloured skin, and a thick layer of dark brown hair which was plastered to his delicate scalp with moisture. His eyes were hazel, but would undoubtedly change to a darker colour later on. Maybe light brown. He looked so much like Chakotay, that Kathryn could almost imagine a black tattoo lining his forehead over his left eyebrow.

"We never got around to choosing a name." Chakotay's voice was soft as he ran his large calloused fingers over the soft baby skin. The baby's head wobbled, as he tried to focus on his father. Kathryn reached her other hand around the side of his face to keep it steady.

"Now that I see him, I think we should just name him Chakotay number two. He looks exactly like you." Kathryn smiled up at him, wiping at her dark rimmed eyes self-consciously. 

Chakotay returned the affectionate grin. "Thanks. I think I see a slight tinge of red in that hair. It'll get brighter when he's a little dryer." He tenderly pushed a strand of Kathryn's matted coppery hair behind her ear. He looked back at his son. "Mind you, I think we should consider something that shows a little more individuality. Something you can shorten without coming up with something silly, like 'Chuckles'." They both shared a laugh, and though it was a little funny, Tom felt like he might have missed the real joke behind that one.

"Not too common though. We have to consider the names of other people on the ship,and what they've chosen for their own children. I can just imagine it now. Trying to call him over the comm, and getting two answers. We have enough of that problem already when we call for a crewman Delaney." Kathryn yawned, and her eyelids began to droop. "You'd better take him from me before I fall asleep."

"Good idea. We can talk names when we get back to Voyager. It shouldn't be too long." He held out his arms for his son. Kissing Kathryn's sweat soaked brow as he moved past.

Tom interrupted. "If you guys are okay on your own for a bit, I'm almost ready to reinitialize the warp drive. We can be out of here in fifteen minutes if it all works out."

"If you need my help, just call me." Chakotay was too absorbed by the feeling of holding his son to process the words, and his response was automatic. Kathryn was pleased by the image he presented, holding his son. He looked at peace. The same way she felt. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Tom's voice floated to him from somewhere in the cockpit."I'm probably going to need your help when we take off. I'm not sure if the Romacs have invited friends, or whether they've given up on us. You never know."

"Okay. I'll be there. I hope you don't mind if I act selfish for a bit longer."

"It's all right. Go ahead and greet your son properly. You don't generally get time like this. I should know."

Chakotay made a mental note to give Tom some extra time off as soon as he was able. Make that time off for all the new fathers. They had so far been pretty overlooked in terms of the family life. The mothers had been given a new lenient schedule while their children were growing up. But now Chakotay saw the error of that decision. He couldn't believe that he could have been so naïve as to expect that the men would all just merrily go about their business like nothing had changed. That *****He* would be able to go about his business as if nothing had changed.

Everything had changed, because he had a son.

He stared at his son for long minutes, trying to pull in the feeling that this child was his. He couldn't wait to get back to Voyager, and be able to celebrate this birth with Kathryn. He wanted to show off this perfect little thing so badly to the rest of the crew. Call it male ego. He didn't care. This boy was his.

Again he looked at Kathryn's sleeping form on the bio bed. She had been through so much these past months, and not by choice. He loved her and their child, and would do anything to keep them safe. The promise he had made to her so many months ago had not been forgotten, but it took on a whole new, and more fearful meaning to him now. The fear that he might, one day, have to keep his word to her. He had to expect that their time together was limited, and give her as much of himself as he could while they were together.

A thought suddenly zipped through his mind about his promise. While Kathryn had told him that he had to honour Starfleet's code, even if she were in danger, he realized that he had made no such promise about their baby. He smiled to himself. He would be able to find a way around that hurdle if it arose.

Chakotay gathered his sleeping son close to his chest, and walked over to the crib he had pieced together while Tom was busy repairing the ship. He had replicated the parts to an interesting model of crib that had been designed six years ago. The doctor created it with Naomi Wildman in mind. The bassinet was equipped with two antimagnetic surfaces and extra gravity emitters installed just below the flat of the bed. The crib actually floated an inch above its stand. That way, if the ship took a jolt, his son would be softly rocked from side to side rather than jolted out of his sleep. If the gravity went off line, the crib would still keep him safe, using the extra gravity emitters. They had another crib exactly like it set up in their quarters, ready for this little boy to use.

He lay the boy down, and moved slowly away from the crib. The baby had begun to whimper, but his eyes closed immediately upon touching the mattress. Evidently the recent action had tired him out just as much as his mother. Chakotay wondered just how much of the drebhazine had been transferred to the baby through Kathryn's system.

He knew he had to work, but he didn't want to leave them alone. He only hoped that they would sleep through the next twenty minutes. He already had a plan forming in his mind, and he sometimes didn't like the way his mind worked.

Turning abruptly away from them, he ran to the front of the shuttle.

"Tom! Do you remember the maneuver that Tuvok used against the Vidiians? The one when Kathryn and I were stuck on New Earth together?" He didn't feel comfortable bringing up the subject of New Earth to Tom, but it was necessary.

"I remember making a lot of fancy maneuvers during that fight. Which one do you mean?"

"As I read in the report, you lowered shields for a split second, fired an antimatter canister from the back weapons hatch, and torpedoed it while at the same time jumping to warp."

"Right! I remember! Using the canister gave us a few extra seconds to put our shields back up again and leave. The antimatter explosion disabled all of their ships. Do you think it could work again?"

"I believe it just might! Hopefully our 'friends' up there have given up and gone home, but we both know from past experience that they don't give up so easily. I'll start setting up the shots, you just concentrate on making sure we can get this thing as far away from the explosion as possible."

"Aye sir."


	19. Fireworks and Roses

Vidiian Disclaimer: What lovely blue eyes you have. They would look absolutely stunning on my daughter. She's been looking for a new pair for awhile now. While you're at it, can I have your hands? Oh and I've been looking for a spare liver or two… well fine, I can certainly understand your reluctance to part with these limbs and organs, but were you really using them to begin with? I mean, Paramount owns all of these characters, and they don't really do anything productive with them… Really? Oh all right, I guess I'll leave you alone for now. Just call me if you ever get a rare and incurable disease. You know, It couldn't hurt to be a little more accommodating sometimes… Sheesh.

* * *

Multiplications – Chapter 19 – Fireworks and Roses

* * *

"Ensign Kim to Commander Tuvok. We've picked up an armada of Romac Ships on long range sensors."

"Thank you Ensign." Tuvok stood from behind the desk, and left the Ready room. "Report." He called to Harry.

"We'll be within their sensor range in five minutes, but they are moving towards us at warp three, so I suggest we remain here, to give them a bit of space."

"I agree. All stop." The ensign at the helm complied, and the ship slowed, and stopped. "How many ships are there?" Tuvok asked.

"I'm reading fifteen sir." Harry called.

"If they come within six hundred kilometres of their sensor range, we will come about, and move away at warp three. We need only to stay slightly ahead of them, so as to remain undetected." Tuvok sat in the Captain's chair, and pulled up the report he had been working on in the ready room on the right hand console.

A silence ensued on the bridge.

It was broken by Samantha Wildman, who was working the science station. "So Harry, how's the family life treating you?"

Harry, who had large black circles under his eyes, smiled. "I'm exhausted, but I'm having a lot of fun. It's only going to be two more days before Jenny goes back to work in astrology. So at the moment, I'm taking advantage of the time I get here without taking one or both of the twins with me."

"I remember when Naomi was young, she was incredibly restless at night. I had such a hard time getting enough sleep." She shook her head.

Harry agreed. "That's definitely a sentiment I can relate to right now."

"And not one I'm all that eager to repeat at the moment. Not by myself anyhow. It's going to be nice to have Joe around to share the load. He helped when Naomi was a baby, but he didn't really feel that he had the right to pretend to be her father." Sam leaned herself back and propped her feet up on the stool which had been provided for her comfort. Her right hand made soothing circles on her belly, while she typed in scientific data with the left.

All of a sudden, a light showed up on Harry's console. "Commander! I'm reading a new ship on long range… It's the Flyer!"

Tuvok stood. "What is the current location of the Delta Flyer compared to the Romac Ships?"

"The ships have stopped. The Flyer is approaching on an intercept course."

"It is obvious that they have picked up the Flyer's signature. Keep tracking their progress. I want a full report."

Samantha looked troubled. "Sir, there are fifteen ships out there. The Flyer hasn't got the power to take on all of them."

Tuvok switched the console he had been working on to the readings Harry was getting. "Ensign, if you are suggesting, we move in to lend aid to the Flyer, we would be violating a direct order by our superior officer. The Commander ordered us to remain outside the sensor perimeter. It would not be logical to take Voyager into such a dangerous situation."

Tuvok's reminder did not console Samantha. She still looked very worried.

Harry sought to assuage her fears. Even though he felt the same about the situation. "Don't worry Sam. I'm sure they have a plan. They wouldn't fly right at the Romacs like that if they didn't." 

In trying to help Sam, Harry had also helped himself. Just saying those words made him believe that it was most likely the truth.

He watched on his console, as the little ship moved towards the armada. "They're within fifty kilometres of the Romacs." He had so many doubts about this, and he felt as if he was watching his friends going to their deaths.

All of a sudden his console went haywire. There were so many things happening at once, that he couldn't keep up with it all. "Sir! There's been an explosion! It's an antimatter bomb, and it's gone off right in the middle of the armada!"

Tuvok still sounded calm and controlled when he spoke. Just like any Vulcan would. "Has the Flyer been affected?"

Harry had to rescan the area to find the little ship. It was moving at high warp away from the disabled ships just ahead of the shock wave. "No sir! I think I recognize that move as the Tuvok maneuver." he smiled.

Tuvok's eyebrow raised in Harry's direction.

Ensign Pomers at the tactical station spoke up. "Sir we should move out of range of the shock wave. It's heading our way.

Tuvok agreed "Helm come about. Set a course away from the shock wave, but move us into line with the Flyer. Energize at warp four."

The ship moved and aligned itself with the course the Flyer was to take. Stars outside port windows immediately began to zip past.

"The Flyer is entering communications range." Harry was finally able to breathe again.

"Hail them." Tuvok even looked slightly relieved.

"I'm getting a response on visual."

"Onscreen"

Tom's face appeared. "Hey there! I was hoping you'd get our message. Nice to see you guys!"

"And you lieutenant." Tuvok stated.

"We have someone here who wants to say hello." And at that second, Chakotay walked out from the back of the flyer, and towards the monitor. In his arms, his son was swaddled in yellow cotton, letting off little baby-like grunts and waving his fists in the air uncontrollably. "Come show him to the bridge crew." Tom coaxed.

Chakotay walked over to the communicators, and held him up to screen level. "Bridge crew, my son. Son, the bridge crew." He said, by way of an introduction. The baby was still covered in a fine sheen of white and red. Evidence of his recent expulsion from his mother's womb. "Eight pounds, five ounces." The Commander stated proudly.

Ensign Pomers' skin turned slightly translucent upon the appearance of the boy, but seemed to recover herself quickly enough.

Ever since this phase of her life had begun, she had been a little nervous about bringing her boy into the life aboard Voyager. The father of her child, Ensign Cuthbert had been quite supportive, even tender at times, and yet Elizabeth still hesitated.

The sight of the muck on the Captain's son had jarred her for a moment.

It was mostly a reminder for her that she had yet to go through this painful process of 'the birth'. Now she had to admit to herself that delivery was the only part she was really afraid of.

She straightened her back defiantly, and took a closer look at the baby. He seemed content enough, and Commander Chakotay looked so proud. Although he might look a little tired, and stressed out, he didn't look like a man who had just witnessed a horror.

That image settled it in her mind.

If the Captain could do it, then so could she. And Elizabeth Pomers would be a good mother. Just like the Captain.

"Congratulations Commander." Tuvok was saying.

"Thanks. We haven't decided on a name yet, but as soon as we do, I'm sure everyone will know. Gossip travels quickly on Voyager. In the meantime," he continued, swaying back and forth, "we need to arrange a docking procedure. Kathryn is asleep right now, and should be transported directly to sickbay. The doctor should be monitoring her until she wakes up."

"You are clear to land in docking bay three. As soon as you enter transporter range, we'll transport everyone except Lieutenant Paris directly to sickbay. We are now far enough away from the antimatter explosion, that the shock wave won't cause Voyager any harm, so we will be waiting here for you."

"That's good news. Delta Flyer out."

"Helm, all stop. Commander Tuvok to the doctor. Prepare for the Captain and Commander to beam directly to sickbay when the Delta Flyer returns."

"Aye sir." The doctor's voice came over the comm. "And may I inquire as to her status?"

"She has given birth already, and is currently asleep."

"Ah! Good to hear! As soon as Lieutenant Paris has signed in, I would like to have a word. So send him down to sickbay."

"Of course Doctor. And may I inquire as to the status of Ensign Graham?" Tuvok almost sounded worried to hear the news. Harry, Samantha, and the rest of the bridge crew held their breaths as they waited to hear the doctor's answer.

He sighed. "I'm afraid there isn't that much more I can do. The fall was bad, and the baby isn't strong enough to last. I may have to perform surgery soon to save Rose's life. This experience isn't good for her health."

"Doctor, tell her I send my regrets for her loss, as do the rest of the bridge crew. If she requires any support, we are all here to help." Tuvok was very diplomatic when he spoke. Harry wouldn't have been. He felt like ripping the top off his console, and hurling it across the room.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the offer. Thank you." The doctor's voice sounded full of regrets and sorrow. 

* * *

Kathryn's eyes flickered, and she woke up. Not being the most gracious morning person, she yawned widely, without covering her mouth and rolled to her side to go back to sleep.

Before she could, she noticed Chakotay snoring gently in the chair next to the biobed. His chin was pressed to his chest, and his hands dangled unceremoniously next to the armrests. Everything came flooding back to her, and she suddenly felt wide awake, and eager to see her son.

She sat up as quickly as her aching muscles would allow, and rolled out of the bed.

"Doctor?" She called as quietly as possible. Chakotay still woke. She should have known.

"Captain!" The doctor whispered loudly, strolling around the corner from his office cradling her son. "How are you feeling?"

Kathryn stretched, and felt her muscles twinge. "A little achy, but I'll be fine. Is he okay?" She reached out to take her son from the doctor.

The doctor handed him over, and grinned. "He's quite content at the moment. While you two were asleep, I took the liberty of washing him up. I would recommend that you begin feeding as soon as possible. It's been over half an hour since you gave birth, and Tom tells me you didn't have time to feed him before you fell asleep."

"That's right."

Chakotay came to stand next to her. He placed his hand lightly on Kathryn's back. "Thank you so much doctor. Do you want us to stay here? Or are we allowed back to our quarters?"

"I would like you to remain here until you've finished feeding him. Just for precaution's sake."

It was then that Kathryn noticed Ensign Rose Graham on the small operating bed inside the dimmed alcove, looking longingly out at the trio. Her belly was surprisingly deflated, and in the darkness, Kathryn could make out glittering tears on her cheeks.

The doctor saw where Kathryn's gaze was fixed, and gave her a small nod. "Captain." He whispered hesitantly "She fell during the original encounter with the Romac. She didn't plan to be pregnant out here, and she insisted for quite some time that she did not really want it, but it has been a great shock for her to lose it nonetheless. It must have become very important to her though, she hasn't said a word since I told her it was dead."

The baby ended up back in Chakotay's arms without him realizing exactly how it had happened, or what Kathryn intended to do. He pushed the bundle up against his chest, cradling the tiny skull just beneath his chin.

Kathryn moved agonizingly across the room. Leaning on bio beds as she passed, she made it all the way to Ensign Graham's side.

The young woman pushed herself up on her elbows, and Kathryn helped her to sit up the rest of the way. Kathryn extended her arms in the offer of a hug, and Rose explosively accepted, bawling over the Captain's shoulder, and muttering religious prayers for the safety of her lost baby's soul. Rose wasn't really all that religious, but her family had been quite dutiful Christians. The prayers she had been forced to memorize as a child came unbidden to the surface, and they brought her comfort.

"Rose…" Kathryn rubbed the woman's back, and crooned condolences. "I will not give you my pity," Kathryn began, "as that would suggest that I can understand the depth of your loss. I probably sound selfish, but I hope to never know that loss personally. Although I do understand your need to mourn." Kathryn's voice was even and low. A whisper almost. "Don't forget this emotional pain, Rose. I know for sure, that it can only make you stronger." 

Rose nodded imperceptibly. "Go, Captain… your baby needs you now. I'll be all right." Rose pushed her away, towards Chakotay, who was cradling her son, and staring at her with a completely stunned expression on his face.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

The Ensign sniffled, and smiled a wobbly smile. "I know I will… Thank you Captain."

"Call me Kathryn when we're off duty, will you?" Kathryn patted Rose's shoulder.

Rose nodded.

"My quarters are always open, Rose, should you need to talk… Or maybe just to hold the baby."

"Thank you Cap… er… Kathryn. I would like that" She sniffed despairingly, and lay back down on the bed. Kathryn patted her hand, and reluctantly left her side.

Chakotay and the doctor were stunned speechless. Kathryn gave them a dark look, as if to say: "Don't say a word. Just act normal again. Nothing bad has happened here." Then she looked right at the doctor, and glared. This time the "…or else …doctor." Was almost audible.

Kathryn turned back to the bed and sat herself down. Chakotay handed the baby back to her, and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You'll make a wonderful mother." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. She moved her sickbay gown just enough to allow the baby room to feed, and winced slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of tiny jaws clamped to her breast.

She turned her attention back to Chakotay. "He still doesn't have a name." She whispered.

Chakotay gave himself a mental kick to start his brain working again. "I know. I was thinking about that. I have some ideas, but none that explain at all the feeling I have towards him. He's too special to have just any name."

Kathryn took his hand. "When you go on your vision quests, who do you go to for comfort and answers?"

"My father is usually the one who guides me through the vision."

"So I suggest that we name him Kolopac, after your father."

Chakotay smiled at this, but shook his head. "If you want a native sounding name, I have a different idea. I had a friend when I was young. He was the only one of our tribe to die before the age of twelve." He looked warily at the form of the woman in the operating alcove. "I don't really remember much about him. Just a few stray images but I'd like to honour his memory by giving our son his name. That, and I liked the sound of it. His name was Acoya."

"Acoya Janeway." She tested the name on her tongue, and liked the flavour it left behind. "I like it"

"Thank you." He leaned down to kiss her. He was very aware of the baby in her arms when he embraced her, and he tried to stay out of the way.

"Damn!" Harry's voice could be heard from the doorway.

Chakotay turned around slowly and saw that Harry had a wide grin on his face. "Yeah I know. You owe Tom now."

"Well yeah, but I was thinking how cute you guys look together. You look like a family now. Sure I owe Tom replicator rations, but it's worth it to see the two of you finally together!"


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sniff… no more disclaimers… I think I'm going to cry. Paramount has been very good to me. Putting up with my stupid sappy romantic slant to everything. They deserve a medal. I think I'll just shut up now, and get on with the story. (Blows nose dramatically into a hanky)

* * *

Multiplications – Epilogue

* * *

Kathryn Janeway's personal log: _It's hard to believe that the babies are already a year old. Acoya's been able to say a few words ,for awhile now. But I can't seem to remember that, and every time I hear something intelligible from him, I feel a little faint – like it's his first word all over again. It's nice to see that I've influenced his progress so much that the word 'coffee' is one which frequently emerges. I wish things had been different. Not that I don't love Acoya to earth and back, but I wish he had been a child produced by love. I can't help wondering if Chakotay and I would ever have discovered the depths of our feelings if it hadn't been for him. You never know. He and I have always had a wonderful relationship, and our friendship wasn't sacrificed at all when we became more than friends. I couldn't believe that anything that complex could be so easy. The crew didn't even know we had decided to make it personal until Acoya came along. I remember their reactions to our 'marriage'. If I hadn't been so nervous and desperate for their approval, I might have laughed. They were all so good to us. I've grown to love this ship, and the people in it. I know now, that if I never reach earth, I will still be content. Mind you, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying._

* * *

Five babies lay crawling around on the Ready room floor beneath Naomi's watchful gaze. These were what the crew lovingly referred to as "The bridge babies", and each was as different as was possible to be.

Naomi had gotten quite a few babysitting lessons from the doctor, and she felt confident taking care of her sister Alyssa and her friends.

Alyssa was the red-haired one. She didn't have cranial spikes like Naomi did, because Naomi was half K'terian, and Alyssa's dad was human. But Naomi had been told they looked alike, and was proud to be an older sister. It meant she had privileges that none of these babies would. She would always be the fist child born on Voyager. Always the oldest of the group.

El'eghnor was the biggest of the five, and she was the most aggressive. Naomi had to make sure that El'eghnor didn't get any plastic toys in her hands or else the baby would tear them to shreds. Or chew them until they were no longer recognizable. She wasn't a terrorist, or mean to the others, she just didn't know her own strength, which was comparable to Naomi's.

El'eghnor's father had given her some ancient children's building blocks he called 'Duplo', for the "ready room nursery", but there were so few of the pieces left intact that no one could really build anything, and they served more valuable purpose as chew toys.

Jacen and Jaina were the twins. 

They were the only ones who resembled each other in any way, but Naomi could always tell them apart. They both had gleaming black hair, and almond shaped eyes. Jacen was going to be an engineer. Harry said so, and he was their father. He must know. The boy was intensely curious, and was into anything and everything if you let him. 

Only yesterday he had been toying with the Captain's replicator, and now it refused to give anyone any dishes to contain their food. The Captain had found out when she tried to order herself a coffee, and gotten it without a mug. The scalding black liquid had spilled from the replicator and out on to the floor, leaving a brown stain that the auto cleaners under the rugs had a bit of difficulty getting out.

Jaina was the pretty one. She looked a lot like her brother at the moment, but she had a small birthmark on her cheek just below her left eye. It didn't stand out, but gave her face a very beautiful, almost mystical appearance. The Captain said Jaina was going to be stunning when she grew up. Jaina knew it too. She would take any chance to spend hours, just looking at her reflection in a mirror. She practiced giving herself toothy grins, and banged her hands against her own in the reflection. She was also the quietest, and preferred to play on her own away from the others.

Acoya was very opinionated for an infant. You could pull him away from his mother's things hundreds of times, and still, the Captain would show up later and find reports left on her screen that read: hewpxsbn34s6ifdhsi njdsuifdh!djfd, and a few blank ones, that said nothing. Naomi only had two eyes, and she sometimes missed the moment when he deftly swiped the padd from his mother's desk.

He was a cunning little devil, and somehow, knew a way around every rule. A hidden path to get what he wanted that didn't involve getting reprimanded after the fact.

This time, when he snuck behind the desk, Naomi was busy playing tug of war with El'leghnor, and a stuffed targ. 

It was the only toy with which El'eghnor could play, without breaking. It had been replicated by her mother when she was six months old, and it was made of specially reinforced material. 

El'eghnor giggled at Naomi, while they both tugged and pulled at the doll. Naomi, eventually losing her grip, settled to the floor with a loud thud, and El'eghnor hugged the Targ tightly under her neck.

Naomi heard the door to the Ready Room whish open. "So I guess the meetings went well?" She heard the Captain say just before she and Commander Chakotay appeared in the doorway together.

"Exemplary. This race may look like ugly nine legged dinosaurs, but they have excellent diplomatic manners. I've sorted out all the usual problems, and I should have a report for you in about three hours."

Kathryn stepped over a teddy bear, which lay just inside the sliding doors, and smiled. "Sounds great. Hey there Naomi! How have things been in here?"

Naomi grinned, and pulled the padd out of Acoya's fingers, and handed it to the Captain. "Just fine. Sorry about the mess." She started gathering the toys, and putting them into the chest the Captain had placed there for when all the parents went on bridge duty, like just now.

Kathryn looked at the padd in her hand, and sighed. "It's all right, I don't mind stepping over these things. As long as we don't have diplomatic company, it's fine."

"Captain, Commander, are you two coming to the birthweek party today? Neelix has done an awesome job decorating the mess hall. You should see it!"

"Why did you think we wouldn't? Hey there, Coy boy! How've you been?" Acoya stuck out his waiting arms to his mother and she picked him up. Chakotay smacked his forehead hearing Kathryn use her favorite nickname for Acoya. According to him, it was "Just as bad as chuckles."

"I wasn't sure. Acoya's birthday was two weeks ago. I didn't know if you wanted to go or not." 

Kathryn nodded to Naomi. "Of course I would! If you want, you can go ahead and help Neelix. I'll finish cleaning up here. Everyone else will be here in just a moment."

Just as she said it, Tom, Harry, and Samantha entered the room. Tuvok had kindly offered to assemble a volunteer crew for the duration of the party, so that things could proceed as usual, and everyone was being let off bridge duty early for the day.

They each reached for their respective children. Samantha with both Naomi and Alyssa, Tom with El'eghnor, Harry with Jacen and Jaina. And everyone began to filter out of the ready room.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there when this is all cleaned up." Kathryn pushed Acoya towards Chakotay. Chakotay took him, gave Kathryn a quick kiss, and followed the others. Kathryn sighed and started picking up toys.

"Do you need any help Captain?" Harry leaned his head back in the door. He had one twin on each hip, and she didn't think he needed any more problems. 

"No thanks. I've got everything here." Jacen was fiddling with his father's comm badge, and Kathryn pointed it out. 

Harry tried to lean away from his son's curious hands, and only succeeded in pulling the badge completely from his uniform. He couldn't spare a hand to try and replace it. "Oh well, I'll see you at the birthweek party." He left.

Kathryn finished the task, and walked out of the ready room, aiming for her quarters. She had replicated some small gifts for each of the bridge babies. Nothing huge, just some little toys she figured they would like. More Duplo and such, for the ones that El'eghnor had destroyed.

She had left them in her quarters, and wanted to retrieve them so the kids could open them during the party. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford the replicator rations to give gifts to each child on the ship. Everyone had agreed that they would only 'shop' for the children in their immediate work group and shift.

When she reached her quarters, she pulled the bag of gifts from her son's closet, and a large pile of junk promptly fell from the shelf over her head. She quickly shielded her head from any sharp or heavy objects. Her attempt was unsuccessful. She pulled herself out from under the pile, and winced. She reached up to feel a small lump forming on her forehead just behind her hairline.

"I've got to organize this closet." She mumbled.

Touching the bump, all of a sudden Kathryn felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, and was violently ill.

"Captain Janeway to the doctor." She called as soon as she was able to speak. 

"Doctor here."

"Are you in sickbay?"

"Yes Captain." He sounded confused.

"Just a moment. I'll meet you there. Janeway to transporter room one, beam me to sickbay."

"Aye Captain." She disappeared, and found herself moments later sitting on the floor between two bio beds.

"Captain! Are you all right?" The doctor walked over to her, and started scanning her.

"It's nothing doctor, I just got a bump on the head, and started feeling a little dizzy and nauseous. I don't suppose you could help me up, here could you?"

"Of course." He held out his hand and moved her to one of the bio beds. He turned to fill a hypospray with a silly grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Captain, it would appear," he said as he pressed the hypospray to her neck, "that you're pregnant."


End file.
